Sliding Tragedy
by Majestic-MSFC
Summary: An older story of mine and I think one of my best. Tragedy strikes the Sliders after a bitter argument between Quinn and Wade leaves Quinn in a coma.


Title: **Sliding Tragedy**

Main Title Description: Tragedy strikes the Sliders after a bitter argument between Quinn and Wade leaves Quinn in a coma.

Disclaimer: This above story is intended for entertainment purpose only. Some characters, elements of the story and the Sliders rights belong to St Claire Entertainment/Sci-Fi Channel and are used without authorization. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit or money is made from this story. This story may not be re-hosted on any site other without the direct permission from the author.

If you wish to read more of my stories or want to view the cover titles I have made for these stories or are just interested in Science Fiction and Sliders please visit my site. The link is in my profile.

Author's Foreword: This started off as a completely different story that had the Sliders missing the slide accidentally and being forced to start a new life on the Earth they landed on. I got through a good 1/3rd of that story before realizing it wasn't going into the direction I liked. I still have plans on reworking, completing and publishing that story at a later date but I decided to rethink the plot, reused the first scene and started this one.

This story takes place a week or two after Last of Eden but before Exodus, so is a season 3 story. The Professor is still around and they are using the Egyptian timer. A few things are a little different, since tremor world (Last of Eden) Wade has done some thinking.

Minor spoilers for: Last Days, Weaker Sex, Luck of the Draw, Intro the Mystic, Invasion, Obsession, Post Traumatic Slide Syndrome, Guardian, Slide like an Egyptian and Last of Eden. I think that's all of them,

Again, like in most cases, people who dislike Quinn/Wade stories need to turn back now. Go on off you go I don't want flames because you prefer Maggie or whatever. Each to their own I guess, but I am a Wade/Quinn fan (or shipper if you want to call it that) and many of my stories include them getting together and this one is no different.

Now I know very little about San Francisco and American culture/slang, considering I live in Australia. What I do know I know from mainly watching Sliders and a little from a couple of other American shows so I made up a few places (in San Francisco) for the story. So it's 99.9% certain they don't actually exist and I ask that you over look these. Also some slang works may not actually be used in America, so please ignore them if they aren't as I don't have a clue.

Well onto the story shall we. I would really like some feedback with these one, considering the amount of time I have spent on it.

It was a calm evening in San Francisco, the park was quiet and few people where around as most were busy going home from work or preparing for the coming evening. A sudden gush of wind broke the clam peaceful atmosphere as a glowing blue whirlpool ripped through the fabric of space and one after another spat out four weary interdimensional travellers.

The first a rather large man in his 50's hit the ground face first hard and managed to roll over and lean up just quickly enough to see a dark man flying out after him and heading straight at him. With no time to move or doge his companion the first man was collected by the second and went falling back onto the ground with a painful thud.

The wormhole, oblivious to the humour of the situation continued it's method of depositing people with a young man with shady brown hair next who veered off away from the other men and straight into a park bench with another painful thud. Despite his obvious pain he was on his feet quickly enough to catch a young petite redhead woman in mid air who came out next. The force of her arrival threw them both to the ground just missing the park bench that the man collected on his way in moments earlier.

"Thanks for the soft landing Quinn." Wade remarked lying on top of him. "Such a gentlemen." She beamed at him.

Quinn, who was obvious in a fair bit of pain, both from his own landing and then becoming a landing pad for this friend simply smiled.

"Mr Brown, would you be so kind as to remove yourself from my stomach." Growled Maximillian Arturo who was rather annoyed as to be used as a landing pad yet again. Being the largest of the group he would be lucky to have a slide where he wouldn't be landed on.

Rembrandt Brown raised himself to his feet and assisted the slightly older man up. He couldn't help but smirk at the scene, a scene that had happened more than once in their three years of Sliding together.

"Phew it's freezing." Stated Wade Welles as she herself reluctantly raised herself from Quinn.

This was something Rembrandt noticed and smirked at, seeing how comfortable and content she was lying there only moments before. Next thing he noticed was an arm that mysteriously came around her shoulders rubbing her to generate warmth.

She smiled up. "Thanks Quinn." She said enjoying not only the warmth but the closeness of him to her.

"Look what you're wearing girl, no wonder your cold." Rembrandt remarked with a grin.

Arturo glanced at what she was wearing. Her thin sweater over her short sleeved blouse and the mini skirt was not appropriate for this kind of weather. "Indeed." The Professor agreed. "It is after all the middle of winter and that attire is not well suited for this climate."

Quinn grinned. He happened to agree with the Professor but the view was enticing, though he would never admit it. He had made his decision, well with the help of Wade's rejections that were like a wasp string in this heart, that romance at least with her while sliding was out of the question.

"Miss Welles I can never understand for the life of me why you insist on wearing such short skirts, wouldn't a pair of jeans be more appropriate." Arturo suggested.

"It's not like I can carry a wardrobe with me." She responded with a grin. In matter of fact she had bought and worn the skirt for Quinn. After tremor world and her little chat with him underground she started to doubt she may ever get home. But she also discovered something else during that experience, something that made her heart sing.

She realized that if she wanted to fulfil her long held dream of finding a husband and starting a family she only had three potential matches. They were Maximillian Arturo, Rembrandt Brown or Quinn Mallory, her sliding companions and to her the choice was obvious. She'd had thought of staying behind on a world but they were her family now and she couldn't leave them, plus deep down in her heart she still held out hope that they may make it home one day.

She wiggled herself from Quinn's arm reluctantly. "Anyway I wear them to show off my legs… Right Quinn?" She added grinning up at him swirling her skirt around giving him a better view.

Quinn immediately grew bright red, went on the defensive and looked away from the area in question. Why did she do this to him? She rejected him twice, broken his heart twice. Was she just being cruel and playing on his feelings?

Rembrandt cracked a wicked grin and chuckled and the Professor merely smiled at the scene, hands held behind him back. Both men knew of the obvious attraction and suppressed love between the two younger sliders and always found it amusing when one put the other in an awkward situation.

"Uh… Whatever." Quinn remarked pulling the timer out to look at the display attempting to get distracted from the scene that was obviously at his expense. He still couldn't believe that after a full year she had now started acting like, well acting like she did when they first started sliding. Was she just playing with him? Didn't she know how much she hurt him with those rejections? He never had much luck with women, he was never that type of man and the two women in his past that he'd fallen in love with both had broken his heart. First Daelin when she moved away and didn't give him a forwarding address or number ending their relationship then and there on the spot, and the second, Wade saying after chasing him which he was oblivious too for so long that she had changed her mind and didn't want a relationship while sliding and by the way she put it meant at least to him a relationship period.

It was one thing not to want a relationship for risk damaging a friendship. It was quite another to all of a sudden start acting like she liked him again after what she did to him. One broken heart from her he could manage, just, but this now after all this time he couldn't. "Um guys, we have two weeks here… Let's find a hotel." He announced suggesting a plan of action, anything to distract from the scene in front of him. He just couldn't deal with this right now.

Wade beamed at his obvious difficulty and embarrassment at her subtle, well perhaps not so subtle attempts of displacing her interest. It came clear to her that what she was thinking and hoping for was real. Quinn still had feelings for her, deep repressed feelings, romantic feelings still after all this time. She grabbed his arm. "Get idea… What shall it be, the Dominion or Motel 12?" She asked their two older sliding companions.

It was clear to all of them that they were in San Francisco as after all it was Golden Gate Park they arrived in. Something all four of them recognized immediately and didn't need to say.

Rembrandt still wearing the wicked grin just shrugged too amused by the situation between the two young sliders to care.

The Professor although amused had a suggestion. "May I suggest the Dominion? If we are indeed to be stuck here for two weeks we will need a little extra living space." The Professor responded in his usual clear minded and logical way.

"Good idea Professor. We can't have us all stepping on each other toes for the next fourteen days." Rembrandt added with a chuckle looking at Wade who still had a vice grip on Quinn's arm. He could see how uncomfortable the young man was, something was up with him that much he could tell.

Quinn noticed but ignored Rembrandt's glance and grin, a glance and a grin he knew all too well. "Dominion it is, let's get going." He replied heading off in the direction of their new home for the next two weeks.

The walk to the Dominion was relative peaceful, discussions on this worlds history and weather or not it was home was made by all, all apart from Quinn. Still having his arm in a tight grip by Wade, he remained silent lost in his thoughts.

The Professor had more than once attempted to woe Quinn into a conversation about particular landmarks and the possible history behind this world. But his attempts were in vein with Quinn quickly but politely shuttling him out.

Wade's attempts were even less successful, with Quinn claiming he was just concerned about their funds and what they may face on this world and left it at that. Something that was a half truth so in essence wasn't a lie.

Upon their arrival they discovered that the Dominion only had one room left, something about the Mardi Gra for the next two weeks being held here. It seemed that instead of New Orleans, San Francisco was the chosen city for the celebration as the Spanish had come here instead of New Orleans like what happened on their Earth.

To Quinn's horror they discovered they only had three beds in the room, a family suite. Two singles and one double. Immediately discussions about bed rights started up with both older Sliders claiming the singles leaving Quinn with two options, sharing the double with Wade which to his surprise, well perhaps not so much to his surprise considering her earlier actions, Wade had suggested and insisted on, or there was the couch. Two weeks on the coach didn't appeal to him but right now but he would've taken the floor rather that to sleep in a bed with Wade, considering her behaviour of late.

His choice immediately, when announced created another scene, something he was attempting to avoid.

"You can't sleep on the couch for two weeks Quinn." Wade protested. "For starters it wasn't designed for sleep in mind and secondly it will do damage to your back."

Both Rembrandt and the Professor shared a look with one another. They knew their sliding companions very well. Both were as stubborn as one another and would continue to argue until one out of frustration gave up.

"Look Wade, the couch is fine… Anyway it's no big deal it's not like I haven't done it before. In fact I can recall many nights on the couch and it didn't bother me then and doesn't now." Quinn stated attempting to get his point across. Why was sleeping on the couch such a big deal to her?

Wade put her hands on her hips, something that said more than words. "It's not the point. We can't have you with a sore back this whole slide. I remember last time you slept on the couch, it was only for one night and you had a sore back for weeks." She replied, a motherly tone in her voice, something that she had come to do a lot with the three men and that was never missed by them either. "Look I have room in my bed, it's not like I will bite or let my hands wonder. That's unless you want them too?" She added with a cheeky smirk.

Again, Quinn went on the defensive, grew bright red and immediately looked away. He shot a look to Rembrandt who once again wore a wicked grin but this time was having extreme difficultly holding back his laughter.

"And what's so funny?" Quinn barked noticing his friend's reaction.

Rembrandt couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out in uncontrollable laugher.

The Professor took this time to make a hasty retreat into the next room, not wishing to be involved in anyway with the argument that was sure to follow. He sat down and started looking through the 1997 World Almanic they had picked up at Bernie's newsstand on the way out of the park.

Rembrandt finally settling down after about a minute answered Quinn's earlier question. "Sorry Q-ball, you've should've seen your face." He answered chuckling and smirking wildly. "I never knew a human face could turn that red… Man you looked like a tomato."

Wade still smiling at her friend's and love interest's earlier response decided to continue. Unfortunately for her it would turn out to be one big mistake, one that she would regret later. "Well Quinn, are you going to share a bed with me or not?" She asked in a low suggestive tone, not missed by Quinn. "Come to think of it I'm still waiting on your answer from my earlier question in the park." She added grabbing the young man's attention. Noticing the look on his face she continued. "You know about my legs?" She said moving her left one forward showing them off.

Quinn with being the object of their amusement for the past hour had just had enough. Normally he would've just dismissed it or even joined in, but with the way Wade was acting and how she had hurt him so deeply previously he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "What is up with you?" He barked, the looked of embarrassment and uneasiness on his face now gone with pain and a pinch of anger. "You shouldn't be wearing skirts that short while sliding, a matter of fact you shouldn't be wearing skirts that short at all."

"Well I don't see you having a problem with other girls wearing short skirts." She sneered, her jealously not missed by Rembrandt as Quinn has often been caught checking out a young women in simular attire, but then again so had the other men, though Wade had always come down on Quinn over it never the other two.

Quinn held nothing back. "Other girls aren't sliding into who knows what. Plus it's none of your business what I like other girls wearing." He blasted back. "Oh did you forget I wanted you and you rejected me, not once but twice. You made your decision, no point crying about it now."

Rembrandt noticing the escalation of the conflict did a Professor and dashed into the other room and sat down beside him. "Aw man this ain't good." He muttered to the Professor, low enough so his voice wouldn't carry into the other room.

Quinn not about to stop continued with his outburst. "How'd you think I felt after that? I never rejected you I love you but that rejection was so painful I had trouble dealing with it. The only two women I ever love and both rejected me and pushed me away like a piece of trash." He yelled. "And you wonder why I have self esteem issues? Now all of a sudden out of the blue you start throwing yourself at me, two broken hearts I can handle, albeit difficultly but three? You have no right."

"Now just wait a minute." Wade with her voice raised, only just managed to get in.

"No *you* just wait a minute." He responded. "To me it seems I am just the source of your amusement. Oh lets play on Quinn's feelings? He doesn't show them so he mustn't have any. Well I do, I am a human being too Wade." He spat as he released years of hurt feelings. "To me it's like I am a cheap thrill for you, when a better man comes around just ignore Quinn, he won't mind. Well Wade I do, hell I even got shot and nearly died to save one of your better Quinn alternatives."

Wade now with watery eyes started to protest. "Quinn I never…"

Quinn interrupted. "I don't know what your game is but I am not going to play it anymore. My feeling have been hurt too many times, my heart broken too many times and what little confidence I had with the opposite sex is now shot, gone, kaput. I hope you're happy?"

At this time the Professor entered the room followed by Rembrandt and attempted to cool things down. "Now Mr Mallory let's just calm down. I am sure Miss Welles had no ulterior motives…"

Quinn cut him off, ignoring his efforts. "Well I've had it… This is a nice world I think I will say." He rashly stated.

"Mr Mallory, don't be hasty." The Professor warned, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I've just had enough… I'm through with my feelings being one big joke around here. I'm going for a walk." He barked grabbing his jacked and was out the door, with a slam indicating he was gone.

Wade, tears rolling down her cheek just collapsed on the bed. She was in a state of shock. All the years she had known Quinn she had never seen him like that. She'd just realized how much she'd hurt him, something she had never intended.

Rembrandt seeing her state and knowing she needed a friend approached her, sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on sweetheart, he didn't really mean all that." He said trying to improve the rather grim situation. He pulled her into a hug as she started to sob.

It took Rembrandt a good twenty minutes for him to calm Wade down. "Come on he will be back, he didn't mean it I just think both of you need to have a good talk." He said.

Wade shook her head disagreeing with him.

"Don't be like that, he was upset and angry, that's all." Rembrandt again attempted to reassure her. "It's not like you hurt him on purpose."

"I may as well have." She answered. "I love him and he loved me but I pushed him away."

Rembrandt patted her arm trying to settle her down. "Actually sweetheart he said he loves you, present tense."

Wade's wet face looked up at him.

Rembrandt smiled at her. "You've mightn't of heard it with everything going on, but I did. It was clear as day." He said. "Now what was it he said?" Rembrandt spoke to himself trying to think back. "Yeah that was it he said, I never rejected you I love you and the only two women I ever love."

Wade smiled. Rembrandt saw it and went on. "Now girl, you and Q-ball are too close to this to see clearly, but both the Professor and I have seen it. You both love each other. The Professor and I have both seen the looks you give the other when you both think no one else is looking. Now I don't know why you two haven't gotten together yet and really it's none of my business what goes on there but if I was you I would tell him when he gets back." He explained.

Wade nodded. She agreed with him, she needed to tell him but what about those rejections? "Though he is right, I did reject him twice." She said remembering both times clear as day. "The first was after asteroid world, when you and the Professor left us alone."

_Wade remembered it well as it was when she and Quinn started to have problems. They landed on a world and as usual the Professor went to research the world they landed on, history, customs and so on. Rembrandt decided to tag along to do this fair share of the research by discovering if he had made his mark on the world by looking up his double's career as he often did. That left Wade and Quinn alone in the hotel and after the older sliders were gone it didn't take them long to be in each others arms kissing on the bed._

_Wade couldn't believe it, finally at last she and Quinn were together. She moved her arms up his chest feeling his body, something she had so long wanted to hold. She felt Quinn's hands move down her back, around her waist, over her hips and around to her… No this was wrong._

"_Quinn." She said struggling between kisses. Kisses she so didn't want not to stop._

_Quinn simply murmured a response, not taking his attention away from what he was doing._

"_*Quinn.*" She repeated with much more force and pushed him away._

_He looked up at her. "What's wrong?" He asked genuinely confused at her actions._

"_Quinn we can't do this." She answered against her own inner voice saying "Take him, take him now." _

_Quinn sat up and moved away from her. He was hurt, did his feelings mean so little to her? "Why?" He asked not looking at her. "I thought this is what you wanted?"_

"_What *I* want?" She replied. "What do *you* want, do you want this?" Before Quinn could answer, her own fears made the decision for them. "I think we should wait Quinn, I don't think a relationship while sliding can work. Plus we can't have me distracting you from getting us home." _

_Quinn got up. He was hurt deeply, he expressed his feelings openly and she just threw them under the table, tossed them aside. Sure she tired to put him down easy, but he knew her better than anyone. If she really loved him she wouldn't be playing games. She was never shy around guys she was attracted too and he remembered all too well when she started to see her ex boyfriend. She was straight forward and didn't play any silly games. It was clear what she did on the last world was out of fear of dying alone and not love, a love that was so clear only he felt. _

"_You're right." He responded a bit more forceful than intended. "It's my fault we're stuck in this mess after all." _

"_Quinn…" Wade started but was cut off. She didn't blame him and it always hurt her to see him blame himself and in pain._

"_You know what? I'm going to find the Professor and work on the timer right now." He said guilt overriding the emotions he was showing her only moments before. He got up and started to leave._

"_Quinn I didn't mean…" Wade started but the slam of the door interrupted her and ended the discussion._

Rembrandt still holding Wade at the end of the bed started to respond. "Look, it was the end of the world. He shouldn't have expected you to base a long term decision and commitment on what happened there. We all thought we were going to die."

Wade shook her head. "I did it twice though, rejected him twice. First was after asteroid world, but I did it again after the world with the blue golden gate bridge, the one we thought we took the wrong Professor."

Wade remembered it like it was yesterday. That time was a rough time for the group. For a short period they thought they actually made it home and everything was great.

_Quinn one evening came around and both he and Wade went for a walk before long they were in each others arms kissing on a park bench. Wade felt like everything was perfect, they were now home and finally admitting their long suppressed feelings for one another._

_But after the incident with the Professor taking the credit for sliding, Quinn walking around openly voicing they weren't home and finding out the bridge was blue everything changed. On the next world everyone was at each other, they were all disappointed that they didn't make it home. Rembrandt was suspicious of the Professor believing they took the wrong one and Wade had once again rejected Quinn, something that only added to his heartbreak of not getting them home. _

"_Look Quinn, we aren't home." She said._

_Quinn with his arms folded glared at her. "So this is how's its going to be? Whenever we think its home we get together and then you're just going to dump me the second we find out we aren't?" He hurtfully asked._

_Wade got up off the bed and moved towards him, she still loved him, she wanted to comfort him tell him it was going to be okay but he didn't even want to be near her and backed away. She noticed this and remained where she stood. "I don't mean to hurt you but I don't…"_

"_You don't think a relationship can work while sliding." He finished interrupting her. "Where have I heard this before? Has it ever occurred to you I may not be able to get us home?" He asked._

"_Quinn we'll make it." She hopefully replied._

_Quinn shook his head. "You've got no idea of the odds we're against. If and I stress *if* we get home you and I may be too old to even have a relationship much less the possibility of a family down the line. It could easily take us decades." _

_He looked over at the door hearing the yelling from the other room. "You know what, just forget it." He spat looking back at her. "I have enough worrying about, protecting the three of you, trying to get you all home not to mention this problem with the Professor… I don't have the time to get involved with someone who dumps me on a weekly basis." _

_And with that, he stormed out to try and solve Rembrandt's and the Professor's argument leaving Wade alone with how she just might've ruined any possible chance of having a relationship with him someday. _

Rembrandt continued to help, well he did his best. "It was a rough time we all had problems to deal with. Hell I wasn't sure we even took the right Professor back then." He said trying to counsel her.

Wade weakly smiled and sighed. "I remember but it still didn't make me feel any better, even today. I wouldn't be surprised if he did mean what he said about staying."

Quinn still couldn't believe it. What nerve she had, breaking his heart twice and now a year later after making her decision she was at it again trying to start something. He did feel a little guilty for yelling at her and saying it all like he did but he had been living with it for so long. "No she'd needed to know. Know how she'd hurt me, how my feelings aren't something one can laugh at." He mumbled as he continued to walk.

He didn't know where he was going but it really didn't matter as he needed time for himself, time away from her and the others. While Rembrandt and the Professor weren't involved in the problem he knew they would get involved if for nothing else but to try and solve it. Right now he didn't want to deal with it. Right now he needed time with his thoughts, time away from the hassles of life and the responsibilities that life and his one greatest mistake had forced upon him. Right now all he wanted to be was selfish, to think about only himself for a change. Be a 24 year old again, not someone who felt closer to 54.

It was stupid really, if Wade hadn't argued with him about where he wanted to sleep he might still be in the hotel room with the others. Perhaps he should've just shared the bed, let his hormones take over? No he couldn't do that, he cared about her too much to treat her like a one night stand plus if something like that did happen he would just be waiting for another rejection something he couldn't cope with again.

He felt good now he'd gotten it all off his chest but knew he would have to face them, face her before long. What was he going to say? He knew they had two weeks here perhaps getting a room at the Motel 12 for himself was the answer? Sometime away from her might do him good, a room for himself, a bed by himself some time away just to figure out what he should so next. But with the Mardi Gra chances of getting a room even at the Motel 12 were next to impossible, they were lucky to get their Dominion suite.

He still couldn't believe he said he wanted to stay. He didn't want to stay on this earth, he still wanted to go home and even after Wade and her behaviour he still loved her and held out hope that maybe one day they would find home and she would finally accept him, want him.

Oh who was he kidding? If they got home she probably wouldn't want to ever see him again. She no doubt blames him from taking her away from her family, her life and whatever plans she had for her future.

He turned the corner onto Chaney street and continued at his fast pace away from the Dominion. He took in his surroundings, it was nice being back home, well not home in the sense of being home but San Francisco. Since Logan messed with the timer they hadn't landed in San Francisco often enough for his liking. He didn't mind Los Angeles or any of the other places they landed but it was so difficult trying to discover if they were home when they weren't in their home town.

Then out of nowhere he heard it, a screeching of tyres. It was a sound that would change his future. He looked back around to the children he had only just passed a few moments ago. They were playing in a park at the edge of the road, a location that was now an unintentional target for a truck, a truck honking its horn and flashing its lights. It was out of control, failed breaks and heavy load causing it trouble to turn at the high speeds it was forced to move at. Kicking into action seeing the foreseeable diaster ahead Quinn ran towards the children.

"Get out of the way." He screamed at them. Several children looked up to see the truck and ran as fast as their little legs would carry them screaming for their parents.

Two children remained focused on their fight, both wanting procession of a ball trying to get it out of the others grasp.

Quinn without thinking grabbed them both and threw them out of the way and only had time to look back to see the truck's headlight and then it all went dark.

Wade walked into the common room of their hotel. She glanced at the clock again, something she'd been doing all evening since she managed to pull herself back together after the fight thanks to Rembrandt. She had decided when Quinn returned to tell him everything, why she rejected him and how she felt now and let him decide if he wanted her or not.

She was apprehensive about what decision he would make. She just hoped he could forgive her and not be controlled by his hurt feelings and that he could see she was genuine about her love and what she now wanted. She moved over and sat down beside Rembrandt on the couch who was watching the evening news. "Where is he?" She mumbled.

Rembrandt took his eyes of the screen to look at her. "Don't worry sweetheart he'll be back. I know Q-ball he won't be able live with this problem of yours unresolved for long." He responded.

"Indeed." The Professor added from the dining table. "I don't think Mr Mallory has any intentions of leaving nor spending a night on the streets."

Wade smiled. "I hope so, cause if he doesn't show up I know I won't be getting any sleep."

Rembrandt chuckled. "Don't worry girl, I have a feeling the two of you will be sharing a room tonight." He winked which made her blush.

The Professor noticed how worried Wade was, despite her blushing at Rembrandt's remark, about her upcoming meeting with Quinn. He stood up moved over and sat down in the single sofa next to the three person one she was sharing with Rembrandt.

"Miss Welles I would not worry." He said. "I may be breaking my oath of confidence that I made with Mr Mallory but he has no intentions on leaving you."

Both Wade and Rembrandt shot a look at him, a startled and surprised look.

"I never knew Q-ball talked to you, I mean confided in you." Rembrandt replied echoing Wade's thoughts.

"Of course he does Mr Brown." The Professor bellowed. "Do you think the boy would've survived this long with everything he has on his plate without someone to talk too?" He asked. "Mr Mallory and I have had many long insightful discussions on our predicament, his feelings for Miss Welles and the heavy burden he feels about our safety and getting us all lost."

Wade was at a loss for words and for once Rembrandt didn't know what to say. Early in their journey Quinn would've come to her but she now realized she had driven him away. He had gone running to someone else for that love and support that she always wanted to give him.

"I… I had no idea." Rembrandt finally managed to stammer out.

The Professor managed to smile. "Mr Brown that was the idea as Mr Mallory did not want the two of you knowing. But I think this calls for a little how should I put it… a little more openness." He replied then looked back to Wade. "Miss Welles, he cares for you deeply and has told me that while he is truly thankful for Mr Brown's and even my own companionship, friendship and company that you are the one he couldn't have done without on this journey. You bring him strength and hope, and the single reason he has pushed us so hard to get home."

The continued look on Wade's face and the grin on Rembrandt's indicated to the older and wiser man to continue. "He has even said on many occasions what he could easily deal with not getting home as long as he had you." The Professor explained.

Wade smiled at the thought.

"Mr Brown has made it clear on more than one occasion that as long as he had his music and us that he would thrive on another world and I, having no family means getting home is not a requirement for my continued happiness. That being said do not think you are the only one forcing us from settling down or that we are only sliding because of you. We all including Mr Mallory wish to go back to our old lives, it's just it's not a major requirement for us."

"He's right sweetheart, I would love to go home. It's just I didn't have much of a family life back there. I am actually closer to the three of you than I was with my real family." Rembrandt added.

Wade just sat there looking back and forth between the two men. "So you're saying I'm the only one wanting, really wanting to go home?" She asked stunned.

"Not at all Miss Welles." The Professor replied. "What I am saying is that Mr Mallory cares for you deeply, you yourself heard him say so when he blew off his steam earlier today. You both have repressed feelings that I believe are the cause of your awkwardness and more often than not arguments."

"Quiet Professor, I'm trying to watch the news." Rembrandt hissed starring at the screen and waving his hand in a quiet gesture.

Wade shot Rembrandt a look. If he was paying attention it would've been one of those Wade looks that would've made hair stand up on the back of his neck. "Rembrandt Brown." She scowled, using his full name letting him know he was in trouble. "We are talking about Quinn here and all you can think about is…" She started to lecture until she saw what he was watching. There it was on the news, captured by a tourist's video camera. "Oh no." She gasped bring her hands up over her mouth as she watched the footage and recognised the man on the tape.

"It is confirmed." The News reporter said on the television. "Late this evening at approximately 5:15 a truck lost control and crashed into a park located in the south end of Chaney Street. As you can see behind me the devastation is quite extensive. Luckily thanks to an unidentified man no children were injured." She said as a drawing of Quinn appeared in the corner of the screen. "A man, in his mid twenties threw himself in front of the truck throwing the children clear of danger. Attempts to identify the man have so far been unsuccessful but reports from on the scene state that he was rushed to San Francisco hospital with severe head injuries. Further reports from inside the hospital indicate that the man fell into a coma at roughly 7:00 this evening."

"Good heavens." The Professor remarked hearing the news.

Wade was floored. "Quinn." She gasped again as her eyes started to get watery. Why Quinn why now? Here she was hoping to tell him how she truly felt, how sorry she was for past mistakes but now she might never get the chance.

Rembrandt checked his watch, almost 8:30. He looked up to his companions. "It could be his double." He voiced, hoping that their Quinn was okay. But a small voice within him knew, just knew it was their Quinn.

The Professor voiced his thoughts, unknowingly agreeing with his friend's inner voice. "The News reporter said they had been unsuccessful in identifying him. If he had a double here no doubt they would've discovered his identity by now. Also Mr Mallory has yet to return from his walk, a walk that has taken a good 3 hours?"

"We've got to go to him, I… I need to see him." Wade stammered as tears rolled down her face.

The Professor stood. "While we may not be allowed to see him, I believe we should follow Miss Welles' suggestion, being there is the least we can do."

With a nod from Rembrandt the three Sliders grabbed their jackets and were out the room on their way to the hospital.

On their way over Wade couldn't help but go over in her mind all the times she spent with Quinn, especially during her time sliding with him. He had always been there for her, helped her whenever she needed him or a friend. She could feel the same panic emotions she felt when they slid out of the vortex to find Quinn collapsed and bleeding after lottery world. It was because of her he nearly died. She and Ryan had an instant attraction and Wade saw the jealously in Quinn when he first saw them together. Wade enjoyed his jealously and having the attention of two men, both worried weather she liked the other one. Yet Quinn proven how much he loved her, he made sure both her and Ryan were through the vortex before going through himself. Thanks to that he almost died. Ryan on the other hand just got up and left, no word, no goodbye nothing. It showed her really how much Quinn cared for her, even saving a man that might take her away from him.

The Sliders weren't prepared for what they saw when they got to the hospital. After a rather creative story to the hospital staff about Arturo being Quinn's father, Wade his girlfriend and Rembrandt his best friend, which all in all wasn't a complete lie considering Quinn's feelings towards the three of them and they to him, the three of them were allowed in to see Quinn. What they saw shocked them. Quinn was lying in bed, with various tubes and machines hooked into him. His face was swollen by the rather dangerous and deadly impact. He had cuts and bandages all over his body with his neck was in a cast as well as his left arm and leg.

Wade immediately sat down in the chair beside his bed and held his hand, tears streaming down her face. The appearance emotionally disturbed her, she had never seen him like this and never expected to.

"So you're our John Doe's family?" The doctor asked as he entered looking at the three people. Wade didn't even look up her attention firmly on Quinn.

The Professor and Rembrandt looked around to see a rather young doctor standing at the door way. They both immediately recognised him, having met his double some years earlier.

Rembrandt knew this was bad, he knew Wade was confused enough as it was and this was the last thing she needed.

The Professor having recomposed himself from the startle answered the doctor. "Yes, I am Maximillian Arturo, Quinn Mallory's father." He explained lying through his teeth at the doctor.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him as he wrote down Quinn's name in his folder and then looked up to the Professor again.

Rembrandt noticing the look jumped in. "Quinn's parents separated when he was young you see and Quinn took his stepfather's name." He explained.

Arturo nodded agreeing with his friend's cover story.

The Doctor nodded. "I see. It makes sense now."

Rembrandt stretched out his hand, which the doctor shook. "I'm Rembrandt Brown." Rembrandt introduced. "Quinn best friend and over there is Wade Welles his girlfriend."

"Good to meet you all, I am Doctor Ryan Styles. Quinn's doctor while he is with us." The Doctor said introducing himself. "Although I wish we met under different circumstances."

Wade ignored it all as tears continued to run down her face as she held Quinn's hand as if letting it go meant he would leave her forever. She couldn't believe this was happening, her Quinn in a coma? If only she didn't cause that argument he would be standing next to her in the Dominion.

"So do we." The Professor replied. "Could you inform us a little on what my um son's condition is?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. "Of course Mr Arturo." He replied. "Quinn is very lucky. We almost lost him on the way to the hospital." He started to explain.

Rembrandt moved over and put his hands on Wade's shoulders showing support when he heard her starting to lightly sob.

The Doctor continued. "We managed to stabilize him but he has considerable head trauma, he is extremely lucky to be here really. Most people who have an accident like him are killed on impact or die on the way here."

Looking at the expression on the Professor's face he continued with Quinn's condition. "About three hours ago he fell into a coma."

The Professor sighed. "What are his chances of recovery?" It was the one question that was on the three sliders thoughts.

Ryan frowned, he hatred giving people bad news, it was the worse part of his job. "It's too early to say as right now Quinn is the only one who can help Quinn. It's all up in the air as it's a battle between his conscious and subconscious. He may wake up and remember everything including the accident, or he may wake up and not remember anything. It's also highly likely he may wake up and even have forgotten key parts of his life and identity, we will only know if and I hope when he wakes."

"I see." The Professor replied. "So no estimate on when he will awake?" The Professor like the others were worried about Quinn, but thinking a little further ahead he knew that it might be possible that Quinn might not make the slide.

The doctor shook his head. "None, he could wake up when I leave his room, next week or in ten years time and the possibility remains that he may never wake up." The doctor responded noticing the glum looks on both the Professor's and Rembrandt's face the latter who was now turn around looking at him. "I must say that he has become a bit of a hero here, saving those two children. I heard that the children's parents will be coming around in a few days to see how he is. They want to thank him for what he did and see if they can do anything for him."

The Professor nodded solemnly. "The boy is like that, putting other people before himself."

Ryan smiled. "There not many like him still around." He answered looking over to Wade. "She's very lucky to have someone like that." Ryan could see that Quinn was lucky to have her. She is gorgeous and Ryan would kill to have a girl like her.

"We all are." Rembrandt replied to the doctor's comment.

The Doctor nodded agreeing with Rembrandt. "Well I have other patients." He remarked. "I will do what I can for him but right now it's all up to him… I assume one of you will want to stay here with him tonight?"

Both the Professor and Rembrandt looked at each other. The unspoken discussion between their looks told them both who exactly will be staying.

"Wade will most likely want to stay." Rembrandt answered.

"Yes." A small soft replied from her was made. "I can't leave him."

The doctor weakly smiled, heartfelt by the scene before him. "Very well, I will contact the nurse's and let them know." He turned around and left leaving the three Sliders to look over Quinn, lying motionless his life depended on an assortment of machines.

The days went on as the Sliders spent much of their time at Quinn's side. Soon the days turned into a week and there was still no sign that Quinn would awake. Before long the time of the slide was almost upon them and the Professor brought the group together at Quinn's bedside to discuss their future.

"It appears Mr Mallory won't be awake in time for the slide tomorrow." He stated the obvious. "Therefore I am prepared to stay with him while the two of you continue on your journey to get home."

That decision did not bare well with the others.

"No Professor, I won't leave him." Wade cried. "You three are all I have. I love Quinn more than anything. You go and I will stay with him, I can't leave him not like this. Plus Remmy will need you in case the timer breaks down, neither he nor I can fix it."

Rembrandt, not liking the idea about leaving spoke up. "Look I ain't leaving either, this conversation is useless." He announced. "Remember Egypt world where we thought Q–ball was dead? We missed the slide then to stay together and we thought he was gone. Leaving one behind no matter what doesn't work, how many times have we tired it? It just doesn't work."

The Professor looked at the faces of his two companions, two people that had become family to him. "Mr Brown, Miss Welles, are you sure?" He asked.

They both nodded.

"Very well, if Mr Mallory doesn't wake or is not well enough to travel by this time tomorrow, which I assume will be the case we will miss the slide." He responded. "Though you are aware it may mean giving up on getting home?" He asked.

Wade nodded. "Professor, I have for the past few worlds being thinking that we may never get home." She stated. "You guys are my family and I love Quinn, as long as I have him and the two of you I will be alright."

Rembrandt agreed. "Yeah, like the three musketeers. All for one and one for all though I never thought something so corny could actually be so true." He laughed.

Wade and the Professor smiled agreeing with the sentiment.

"Well then it appears we will have to find a more permanent residence. Mr Brown and I have stable jobs so funds will not be much of a problem." The Professor replied.

Wade feeling guilty about not making her own way offered a suggestion, one that was kindly objected to by the others. "Guys I think it is time then that I see about getting a job." She announced.

"Not at all Miss Welles." The Professor responded.

"Yeah girl, one of us needs to be here for Q-ball." Rembrandt agreed with the Professor. "He needs a familiar face when he wakes up."

The Professor put a hand on Wade's shoulder. "Mr Brown is correct, when Mr Mallory wakes up." He like the others still held out hope that Quinn would wake. "The boy is going to need a hand to come to terms with the reality with the situation. You by far have known him the longest, so if indeed he has lost some memory you will be the most likely one of us he will recognise." He added.

Wade just nodded and smiled thankful she was given the opportunity to be there for Quinn.

The next day the three Sliders went to the park together. It was the last time they would see the vortex.

The Professor activated the timer and watched the swirling vortex appear in front of them. He looked over to his companions. "It's not too late." He said.

"Nah man, I'm staying put." Rembrandt replied giving the Professor a pat on the back.

Wade nodded. "Same here, I ain't leaving Quinn. Not now."

The three watched as their last chance to go home faded and with a pop closed. The three remained silent for a while until Rembrandt spoke. "Well that's that. It was a wild ride while it lasted."

The Professor smiled. "Indeed it was." He responded looking around. "It appears this is now home."

"Could be worse, there are a lot more unpleasant places out there." Rembrandt replied with a cheerful grin. He noticed Wade and how she was dealing with it. He walked over and put an arm around her. "You okay sweetheart?" He asked.

She forced a smile. "I will be, what matters is Quinn." She replied trying to remain strong.

The Professor agreed. "Indeed, a wise man once said home is where the heart is."

Rembrandt laughed, surprised at the Professor's remark. "Professor, you never cease to amaze me."

Wade too had a giggle. "Remmy I always told you he was a big softy."

Together the three friends shared a group hug and laugh, knowing that now they really only had each other and Quinn.

As the weeks went on Wade spent everyday at Quinn's bedside. She spent most of her time in past memories, just reminiscing about her time together with Quinn. She was a firm believer in the supernatural and psychic realms and often heard while people where in comas they could still hear people speaking to them.

"Oh Quinn you should've been there, to see the look on Hurley's face when your double came in and told him off." She said with a weak smile. "It was a true Kodak moment, I never seen him so angry in my life. Well apart from that time when you and I made him dress up as Santa at the Christmas party and you sat on his lap."

Wade held his hand tighter. "You know Quinn, the thing I miss most about home I have right here." She stated tearing up. "You've got to get better, to wake up. We have normal lives again. We can go out and get ice-cream like we used to back home. Go to the movies and throw popcorn back at the teenagers."

She moved her face down to his hand. "Hell we can even go get jobs with Hurley if you really want to just so you can get yourself fired and see that look on his face I was telling you about." She smiled at the thought as she looked back up at him. "This is home now. We can finally be together… That's if you still want me." She continued with tears flowing down her eyes. "I love you Quinn, please wake up."

She also recalled many sliding adventures, recounting every last detail.

"Remember that world where the Professor had to be my slave for the whole world?" She asked. "It was just his luck that we landed on a world that was paradise." She laughed at the thought. Losing a bet to her the Professor found undignifying enough, but 2 weeks on a Paradise world as her slave had him furious at the end. She was kind enough to give him the last two days off though.

During her time she spent with Quinn she got to know many of the hospital staff. She made a few friends with some of the nurses and spoke to Doctor Styles more than a few times. It was uncomfortable but he was Quinn's doctor. She found it odd he would come in so often to a comatose patient until she discovered his real motives.

She had almost lost Quinn once because of this man, well his double. She and the Ryan Styles she first met on Lottery world had an instant attraction, and attraction that almost got Quinn killed. She found this Ryan was a lot like his double she met 2 years earlier but what troubled her was his display of affection towards her.

She was disgusted on the day he openly made his move. It was a Wednesday, around 1 in the afternoon. Like nearly everyday she was at Quinn's bedside, either telling him stories about anything she could think of, reading novels to him, reminiscing about past sliding adventures times at home or telling him something the Professor or Rembrandt did the evening before.

"Good afternoon Wade." Ryan said coming in.

Wade could tell he was in a cheerful mood, something she found strange considering where he was and the line of work he was in. "Hello Doctor." She replied. She decided to keep it as formal as she could with him. She never used his first name no matter how many times he asked.

Despise it to say Ryan again attempted to make her use his given name. "You know Wade you can call me Ryan."

Wade weakly smiled just to remain friendly. After all he was Quinn's doctor. "I know, just a little old fashion Doctor."

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" He cheerfully replied a reply that sent goosebumps up Wade's back as he touched her arm. "Hey I am free later this evening what you say about perhaps catching a movie and some dinner?" He asked.

An invitation that immediately, made Wade sick to her stomach. She looked up to him and for the moment remained cool. "You're asking me out on a date?" She asked.

He smiled. "I suppose I am." He responded.

That was it, like a rubber band inside her snapping Wade told this Ryan what she thought. "You've got to be kidding." She spat. "Here lying on the bed in front of us is a man I love more than life itself." She got up reefing her arm free from his hand and glared at him. "He has been my best friend for years, done everything for me, been shot for me, saved my life more times than I can count and never left me when I needed him and here you are asking me out on a date."

"I…I…" Ryan replied taken back by her outburst.

Wade cut him off. "Just look at him, he selflessly put his life on the line to save two little children. He paid for that by almost loosing his life, stuck in a coma and now some creep is hitting onto his girl over his body no less."

"Wade..I…" Ryan stammered.

"Get out." Wade screamed. "Get out before I ask to speak to your boss… Tell him about this and demand another doctor for Quinn."

Ryan seeing he had stepped over the boundaries silently and hastily left the room. Once he was out Wade slammed the door and went back over to Quinn collapsing in the chair she was sitting in earlier and picking up Quinn's hand. She looked up at Quinn's bandaged face. "Quinn you were right about him." She spoke softly. "I knew you never liked him… his double I mean but you were right they are creeps."

Wade couldn't believe it, asking as far as he knew another man's girl out on a date over the man's comatose body. That was low, she'd never thought in a million years that someone would stoop that low, yet she had just experienced it. She was absolutely disgusted. She would've rather kiss a Kromagg than that guy.

The weeks turned into months and Wade started to give up hope. It had been almost four months now since the accident, in that time both the Professor and Rembrandt had fulltime stable employment. Rembrandt had been on more dates with more women that she had fingers and toes and the Professor even meet a middle age woman he was very of fond of. Both men however still visited on nearly a daily basis, usually on their way to or from work.

Together the three of them found a lovely four bedroom house and decided to rent it. It was both close to the hospital and the university allowing the Professor, who had been able to pick up his old teaching position though on this world he never held, to walk to work while also allowing Wade to walk to the hospital. Rembrandt would come around after work to both see Quinn and walk Wade home.

After Wade told him about the moves the Doctor made on her he had to hold back from punching him out. Like Wade he was disgusted at what the man did, over Q-ball's body no less. What disturbed him equally as much was how Wade seemed to have forgotten it. He more than once had come in to see Wade rather chummy with Ryan, as if she was changing her mind about the decision.

He knew he had no right to tell her what she could and couldn't do with her life, but he felt it was wrong but he remained quiet about it though had spoken to the Professor more than once about it. Rembrandt despite his own feelings for Wade, feelings she didn't return and he came to realise were for the best, had been a strong believer in Quinn and Wade getting together. He was like an older brother who approved of Quinn, the boy down the street dating his little sister. Rembrandt never a very spiritual man had gone to doing a few prayers for Quinn to wake up, if for nothing else to get Wade before she made a mistake with that creep of a doctor.

Lucky for them all, Rembrandt's praying paid off, or perhaps it was luck or just a matter of fate. Either way Quinn eventually woke up, although with a string attached.

Quinn slowly opened his eyes. He felt terrible, as if a truck had hit him. Though that didn't happen he was shot wasn't he? He slowly looked around the room. He was in a hospital that much was certain. Just the smell alone told him that. There were machines all hooked up to him, as if to keep him alive, a lot for a bullet shot he thought as his eyes glanced at the door.

What he saw made him feel sick. There they were, Wade and Ryan, that guy he saved from the last world all chummy with one another. At first he thought she was just being friendly until she gave him a kiss. It was only a kiss on the cheek, but she hadn't known him long enough to be that close even if they were friends. He noticed she even changed her hair, no longer her natural brown it was now red and the hair style was different.

It broke his heart again, when he saw her give him that kiss. So this was how it was going to be? She decided she wanted Ryan not him. All that about no relationships while sliding, was as he suspected a connivent way of saying I don't like you. He closed his eyes and decided to act like he was still asleep. He couldn't deal with his, after the heart break he received from her after asteroid world this was too much.

He had been shot, nearly killed to save her lover and she wasn't even at his bedside waiting for him to wake up. Quinn thought he was doing the right thing, saving a life, but it was obvious as while morally it may have been the right thing, emotionally for him it wasn't.

That dream he had, about being dead and Wade and Ryan together and no one caring with him still alive in the grave must've been his subconscious telling him what was really happening in the real world. The Professor and Rembrandt were both not there and Ryan and Wade were… he couldn't think about it.

As his mind raced with thoughts and his heart broke open more and more he slowly drifted off back to sleep, back to the peaceful bliss he had experienced that was very appealing to him.

It felt like some hours later when he woke again, he noticed both the Professor and Rembrandt were in the room but Wade was missing. "Probably off with Ryan." He thought as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw both the Professor and Rembrandt with their backs to him. They were quietly discussing something, something they didn't want anyone to hear.

His mouth was dry, and found it difficult to speak but managed. "Will you two nurses stop chit chatting and get me some water?" He complained with a smirk looking at his two friends.

Rembrandt and the Professor thought they heard right as they shot their head over to see Quinn's eyes opened and looking at them, with a rather cheeky smirk on his face.

"Q-ball!" Rembrandt cried out, the young man's timing couldn't have been better.

At the same time the Professor also in joy said. "Mr Mallory, it's good to see you again."

Quinn attempted to smile but a smirk was all he could manage. "Could I get that water, my mouth is as dry as a desert." He murmured.

Rembrandt nodded and quickly picked up a glass and went over to help helping him sip it. After Quinn had what he needed, he found it much easier to speak. "Thanks guys, though I must say this hospital has the ugliest nurses I have ever seen." He joked causing a chuckle from Rembrandt and a booming laugh for the Professor.

"Q-Ball you gave us quite a scare." Rembrandt responded.

Quinn continued to smirk. "You know me being shot won't keep me down. We were lucky to slide out of there, with all the cops breaking into the lottery ball building." He responded recounting his last memories. He immediately noticed the looks of surprise on his friend's faces. "What's with the gum faces guys, no one else get hurt did they?"

The Professor sighed. He knew this possibility could happen but like the others he was hoping Quinn would wake up and remember everything. "Mr Mallory, what was the last world we were on?" He asked calmly.

Quinn thought the question was a bit bizarre. Perhaps they had to slide with him to another world to get help? "The world where they used a lottery system as a means of population control." He quickly responded to the rather bizarre question. "Why?" He asked.

Rembrandt sat down in the seat. He was floored, Quinn had forgotten the last two years of his life. Everything they had been through, all of it. He had hoped that with Q-ball waking up Wade would come to her senses with that jerk of a Doctor, perhaps just him being awake may make her do that. He could only hope.

At that moment a bad situation got worse as Wade entered the room with Doctor Styles, rather close together.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked. That was when she saw him. Quinn was wide awake and looking at Rembrandt trying to figure out why he had such an odd reaction to his answer.

Quinn looked up to see Wade… Wade with Ryan at her heels. Ryan looked as upset as Quinn was heart broken. "Perhaps he was hoping I would kick the bucket?" Quinn thought as he looked away from both of them not wanting to look at either of them.

"Quinn." Wade squealed running up and giving him a hug. She had no idea what was going through Quinn's head, the pain he felt and how much he didn't want her there. All she felt was her own emotions, the man she loved, the man she thought might never wake up was alive, awake and she was now in his arms. Little did she know it was going to be a gradual recovery process.

Rembrandt recovering from his shock noticed how uneasy Quinn was with Wade. He could see the hurtful expression on the young man's face. Now doubt Ryan had something to do with it, considering his last memories he couldn't blame the guy. Not to mention what Rembrandt had seen for the past few days.

Wade pulled away and starred into Quinn's blue eyes. "Oh Quinn I was so worried." She said with watery eyes so happy to see him awake. "I came here everyday" She admitted

Quinn pouted. "Well it seems you had time to change your hair colour not to mention get all mussy with him over there, I saw you kissing him earlier today."

Wade was taken back by his response as she turned to see him looking at the Doctor. She turned back around to look at Quinn. "Quinn he's only your doctor." She replied.

He's only your doctor? Ryan felt whatever process he made with Wade now gone, it was like she just emotionally detached herself from him. It was just his luck, he was finally getting somewhere and then this guy had to wake up and ruin it all.

"Yeah right." Quinn hurtfully responded. "So you take to kissing doctors now huh? Haven't you hurt me enough? You know how I feel about you."

The Professor interrupted before they could go any further and possibly blow their cover. "Miss Welles, Quinn here believes he was shot while saving you from the lottery winner's ball." He explained.

"I was." Quinn added annoyed and hurt. He didn't know what her game was but she had Ryan now, why did she need him? They should just slide out and leave him. The Professor knew the timer as well as he did now so they didn't need him.

Doctor Styles came up and checked Quinn's readings on the machines. He himself was hurt by Wade's reactions but did his job regardless. "Well he seems physically to be fine. I can't see why we can't release him tomorrow. I will like to keep him here overnight for observation."

Quinn just frowned at the Doctor. "Yeah I bet you would." Quinn muttered under his breath.

"As for his memories…" The Doctor continued not hearing Quinn's comment or simply ignoring it. "Only the three of you his family can determine if there has been any loss."

Ryan looked over to Wade to see her focus fully fixed on Quinn. It broke his heart. He looked up at the Professor determined to do this job despite his feelings, he lost and had to move on. "I will get some nurses to come in and do some checks on him in a few minutes." Ryan added and then quietly left.

Wade didn't even register Ryan leaving her entire focus was on Quinn. The most important person in her world had just woken up.

Rembrandt watched the whole scene between the three of them. While there were problems big ones, she saw Wade emotionally leave Ryan and attached herself to Quinn. He couldn't have felt better about it.

Quinn still upset started to get agitated. "Why don't you just slide out and leave me to die? She has him now and you don't need me any more." He basically yelled at the group.

Wade was still num at what the Professor just said as she just stared at Quinn's face. A face full of pain, of hurt and of anger, something she caused long ago. She couldn't believe what he just said. He was so obvious in pain, something she had caused, albeit unintentionally. She finally had the courage to ask. "You mean… He has forgotten the last two years?"

Rembrandt answered. "Yeah sweetheart, Lottery world and getting shot are the last things he remembers."

Quinn observed the conversation. What did they mean he had forgotten the last two years? He remembered it quite well, especially the last year, the worst year of his life due to his mistake of getting them all lost. "Professor…" He started ignoring Wade. "I'm fine, the bullet hit my shoulder not my head. I remember the last two years fine, going to your classes back home, working at Doppler's and all the adventures we had in this past year sliding."

Quinn's reply only confirmed Wade's fears. It was true he had forgotten everything. She moved over to him and sat down in a seat next to his bed. "Quinn, it's been two years since lottery world…"

Quinn interrupted. "Wade right now I couldn't care… You've made your choice, you've got Ryan now why didn't you all just let me die let the bullet finish the job?" He asked not even listening to her wrapped up in his own hurt and before receiving a response continued. "What I do care about is what you said in that hotel room after asteroid world. It seems you changed your mind and gone after Ryan. If you didn't care for me that way you should've said so not some lame excuse about relationships while sliding." Quinn sighed. "Look Wade, you hurt me, right now I really can't deal with it." He admitted. "I just want to rest and…" He looked up at the Professor. "When do we slide?" He asked.

The Professor just sighed. "We have plenty of time Mr Mallory." He answered, last thing they needed was for him to get upset about missing the slide.

Rembrandt could see a diaster coming between the two young sliders so for once put his nose into their business. "Q-Ball, it's been two years, Doctor Styles isn't the same one from lottery world. He stayed behind on the next world we visited and the four of us continued sliding, Wade stayed with you not Ryan." He explained. "You were in an accident a bad one and you've been out of it for a while. Looks like you've lost 2 years worth of memories while you were in your coma."

"Coma?" Quinn said looking over to the Professor for confirmation and got it. He couldn't believe it, a coma? Him? "Can't be, I couldn't have been in a coma." He replied looking up at Rembrandt.

"You were Quinn for four months." Wade explained. Quinn couldn't face her right now and continued to look at Rembrandt.

Rembrandt nodded. "It's true Q-ball, if you want proof remember Daelin Richards? You ran into her on a couple of worlds about a year ago… Now you know as far as you remember you never told us about her."

It had to be true, he never told any of them not even Wade about Daelin. In a coma for four months, was it possible? He looked over to the Professor panic in his eyes. "We didn't miss the slide tell me we didn't miss it?" Quinn practically begged the Professor in a frantic voice.

"Mr Mallory, everything is fine, we have plenty of time on this world." The Professor responded which was not a lie as they did have plenty of time, 29.4 years now to be exact. "Right now you are our main concern." The Professor calmly stated

Quinn sighed, first Wade chasing Ryan and breaking his heart again and now discovering he had been in a coma and lost two years worth of memories. It was too much right now and to have to answer all their questions? He needed time to process all of this. "I need sometime alone guys." He admitted.

Rembrandt and the Professor understood. The boy had just woken up to find two every important years of his live gone. They got up and started to leave but stopped when Wade wasn't with them.

Quinn looked over to Wade She hadn't moved just starring at him. "Please, I need sometime by myself."

Wade against her heart to stay got up and left with the others. As she reached the door she stopped to turn around at look at him. He had his hands in his hair and was leaning over as if to start crying. She wanted more than anything to reach out to him to hold him and tell him it would be okay. But she was still taken back by what she said. She knew after their fight on the day of the accident that she hurt him, but to him now it was all still fresh in his mind she knew he needed time. And what was that about kissing Ryan? He saw that? He had been out of his coma all day and yet she didn't know? She was at his bedside all day talking to him, did he hear all that? She turned back confused and hurt and followed the others out as she knew right now he needed time alone, away from her.

Quinn stayed overnight and worked through his thoughts and feelings best he could. It was a rough night to say the least.

Doctor Styles pulled the others beside the next morning when they arrived.

"How is he?" Rembrandt asked apprehensive about Quinn's condition. He had seen the young man's reaction earlier and wasn't too optimistic about it all.

"He is still confused and in a bit of shock from loosing 2 years of his life, physically he is fine, emotionally is another story. " Ryan replied.

Wade couldn't bare this. "Is he going to be okay Doctor?" She asked.

Ryan sighed. She was so beautiful and for a time he thought he had a real chance with her, now that her boyfriend was awake she had completely detached herself from him and was now even back to calling him just doctor again. "I don't know." He admitted. "We had to sedate him last night, it look three male nurses to hold him down."

The Professor nodded. "The boy is strong, I'll give him that."

Ryan nodded back. "Despite this emotional problems, which he will need considerable help with getting over I can't see why he can't go home today with you all, that is depending on his reactions to the three of you when you go in."

"That's great, about coming home I mean." Rembrandt responded, hoping Quinn would be calmer and they wouldn't have to come back here. He never liked hospitals and four months visiting this place and seeing Wade and Ryan getting chummy had forced him to be sick of the place.

The Doctor forced a false smile. He was not happy but he knew that he wouldn't be able to woe Wade away from Quinn. He saw the look in her eyes when Quinn awoke, even with their fight he knew there was no way to compete with that. He quickly glanced down at Wade to see her looking past him to the door of Quinn's room. He looked up at the Professor again. "Right now we believe he may be in a state of clinical depression." He announced.

Wade sighed but said nothing. She too had been depressed after Quinn's response to her yesterday. But clinical depression wasn't something to take lightly. Quinn had been through so much, she wanted to be there for him, be there for him as he had always been for her even before sliding. She remembered when she broke up with Chris, her previous boyfriend, who she found in bed with another woman. It also wasn't long after that when she found out really what a great guy Quinn was and discovered she had fallen for him.

"_That jerk!" She spat. "How could've he done that to me?" _

_Quinn had known how much she cared for Chris. What he had done not only hurt her but him as well, Wade was his best friend and right now what he wanted to do was go over and punch his lights out. But right now he needed to be there for her, when she rang him about this he came straight over to her house, she needed a friend and he was it._

_She was now in between a fit of range and breaking down and crying. He pulled Wade into a hug knowing full well what was about to happen. Only seconds after she rested her head on his chest she started to sob._

"_It's going to be alright Wade." Quinn soft said into her ear as tears ran down her face. Quinn couldn't see her face but could feel the wet patch forming on his shirt. "The guy's a jerk, you deserve better." He said. Quinn didn't really know what to say, he never had a brother or sister to pick up the trade so to speak so was really just saying what was coming into his head._

_He continued to tell her how much better she deserved for the next half hour until she settled and he could get a conversation going. He rubbed her tears away for her and smiled at her. "At least you found out before anything like marriage or kids came along." He said trying to find the bright spot of the situation._

_She nodded, agreeing with him. "It still hurts, I thought he was the one you know." She replied. "The one I would marry." _

_Quinn put an arm around her shoulder. He knew very well that her life long dream was to get married and have a family, being her best friend she told him things she didn't dare tell anyone else that included her girlfriends and her boyfriend. "I know… I had a girlfriend once who moved away, just got up and left and never gave me any contact details." He replied hoping this story would cheer her up. "I know it ain't the same thing but I have a little bit of an idea what you're going through." He said._

_Wade weakly smiled at his attempts to make her feel better. "She really did that?" She asked. Quinn nodded to confirm it. "What a bitch." Wade remarked._

_Quinn laughed. "Yeah it took me ages to recover from that, she was my first girlfriend too." Quinn neglected to say that she was also his only girlfriend._

_Wade had had a few boyfriends in her life. In fact Chris was her fifth. She still remembered how her first broke up with her. It wasn't easy even though she was expecting it, but Quinn didn't even see it coming and that must've been hard. In the year they had known one another, he had never spoken about it. In fact he never spoke about his love life, she knew for a while he had a crush on a girl at Uni but she ended up going out with someone else and she could see he was hurt but he never said anything. _

_Quinn smiled down at her. "Wade you're too good for him." He explained moving the conversation back to her and Chris. "I never liked the guy personally but I'm your friend and not your father so I kept my mouth shut." He admitted looking at Wade and seeing her wet face full of pain he regretted that now. "Right now I wish I didn't, I wish I told the guy that if he hurt you I would've been there to teach him a lesson he would never forget."_

_Wade leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. I just fall for the wrong guys." She mumbled. Her record of boyfriend's weren't good, in fact all of them hard been the wrong type for her. She put her heart into those relationships and they were more concerned in how they looked to their friends than her feelings._

"_Well there's something we have in common." He replied remembering Daelin and Sarah at Uni who he had a crush on._

_Wade giggled. "What is there something you haven't told me?" She asked teasing him._

_Quinn picking up on what she meant quickly rescued himself. "Girl's Wade, I fall for the wrong girls." He laughed and looked down to see she was depressed. He tried to think if there was anything he could do to cheer her up or make her feel it wasn't as bad and that it was and that it was a good thing that she and Chris were no more. He recalled a few days ago she was talking about this big Valentines party one of her friends were throwing and they all had dates._

"_You still going to that party your friend's throwing on the 14__th__?" He asked._

_Wade sighed and shook her head, which was still against Quinn's shoulder. "I've got no one to go with anymore." She sadly replied._

_Quinn patted her on the arm. "Well as long as you don't get any funny ideas you can take me if it doesn't embarrass you going with a nerd." He joked. He knew deep in his heart he wasn't one of the cool guys, he was a geek simple as that. He had learnt to live with it and found he enjoyed showing up the cool guys who picked on him by using his intellect against them._

_Wade looked up at him with a huge smile that lit her face like fireworks on the 4__th__ of July. "Really? You would do that for me?" She asked._

_He nodded. "Sure, what are best friends for?" He responded._

"_I thought you had some big scientific experiment you had just started and were going to be busy?" She asked._

_Quinn shrugged. "Right now you need a friend. That other stuff can wait a few days." He responded. "Plus the last party I went to was the work Christmas party, my mother has been trying to get me out the basement for weeks so I think she will love you when I tell her you've gotten me out for a night." _

_She pulled him into a hug was a large grin on her face. "Oh thanks Quinn, Chris would never have done something like this. He was always too busy with his friends." _

_He moved her out of the hug and looked into her eyes. "Wade, there are better guys out there for you than Chris." He replied. "You will find one that will treat you right, and if they don't they will have to deal with me."_

_Wade smiled. If only she could find a guy like Quinn she thought._

The Doctor continued to explain Quinn's condition to the three sliders. "One of you, are going to have to stay at home with him until he recovers." The Doctor continued pulling Wade out of her memories. "If that isn't possible I won't be able to release him into your care as clinical depression is a serious condition that if not treated correctly or ignored can leave to suicides."

The Professor took the lead. "That will be no problem Doctor." He responded knowing quite well Wade would not want to leave Quinn's side.

Wade knew at that moment, she would do whatever it took. She couldn't live it Quinn took his own life, he meant too much to her even if they only ever remained friends. But she wanted more than that and if it meant spending every moment with him she would.

"What are the chances he will regain his memories?" The Professor asked, equally concerned about the boy's condition.

The Doctor answered the question the best he could. "Pretty average, from the tests we preformed on him after you three left yesterday I give it roughly a 50/50 chance. You may help with increasing those odds by retelling him what he has forgotten, take him to familiar places that sort of thing."

The Professor smiled. "Yes of course, I am sure together we will be able to help jog his memory." He answered with confidence.

"Just don't push him." The Doctor warned. "As I already said emotionally he is a little unstable and he seems to think he knows me and won't let me near him. I had to get another doctor to administer the tests yesterday." He explained looking over to Rembrandt. "The three of you will need to have a lot of patience and I mean a lot. It's going to be a very rough ride and he will get frustrated, upset and even occasionally violent at times but sticking with him, letting him know that you will help him through this will help his recovery."

The three nodded, neither one of them were delusional at what was ahead.

Ryan continued, best to get it all out and go. "If you need any professional help in his case, the hospital has several experts that can help. Also he will need to come in for weekly updates on his physical condition, just to be sure everything is fine." Styles added.

Rembrandt decided to offer for that role. "Sure I can bring him in for that, I have every Tuesday off anyway." Right now he wanted to keep this doctor away from Wade, if it meant still coming here every week he would.

The Professor extended his hand and shook the doctor's. "Thank you so much for your help with Quinn. It has been a difficult time for all of us."

The doctor smiled. "Yeah it has been." He thought.

Wade continued to look down the hall wondering what Quinn's reaction to her will be today, after hearing his condition she wasn't too optimistic. She was apprehensive about the response she will receive when seeing him, this was not at all how she expected to feel when she saw him awake. There were many fences needing mending between them.

The Doctor smiled and put on his best face stuffing his feelings aside. "Not at all, all part of the job." The doctor responded to the Professor. "Let the nurses know when you wish to take him home, he's ready when you are just take it easy with him. The nurses will fill out all the discharge papers for you all you need to do is sign."

Quinn was brought home to the rental house that the Sliders now called home that day. Wade found Quinn more pleased to see her this time, reacting calmer towards her, which lifted her spirits and even with the awkwardness between them, she offered and was given the difficult job attempting to work with him to recall his past. It was a job she felt she needed to do as she needed to be there for him like he had always been for her.

She spent most of her waking hours with him, only relinquishing the job to the others when they weren't at work so she and Quinn wouldn't get sick of each other due to how frustrated they both where about the accident and his memory loss.

"Quinn you really must eat." Wade insisted after Quinn's refusal.

He glanced up at her. "Look I'm not hungry. He responded. "Your not my mother, my mother loves me." He dryly responded and cut deeply into Wade's heart. "I'm simply not hungry so stop pushing."

"Look Quinn we all care about you." She responded pushing her feelings aside. She more than anything wanted to reach him, help him through this difficult process but he wouldn't open up to her, no matter how hard she tried.

Quinn sighed. "Look Wade, can't I get sometime alone? I don't need a nurse I need a friend. A friend who knows not to push, a friend how knows I know what is best for me and a friend who…" Quinn replied then stopped halfway through the sentence. He knew what he was about to say would hurt her. That was not his intention but he still found it hard to even look at her, much less have her at his side all day everyday. "Can I just get some time alone? Please…" He asked.

Wade knew he stopped from saying something, something hurtful. Just stopping showed her there was still hope for Quinn. Perhaps backing off was the answer, perhaps he needed time alone, time to deal with his emotional demons. "Alright Quinn, but I am here if you need me and I want to be that friend." She responded and then left the room.

Quinn sighed. He wanted her to be more than a friend, but that thing with Ryan he couldn't drop and he couldn't forget. She clearly stated she didn't want a relationship while sliding, why did she lie to him?

The days moved on turning into weeks and then into months. Quinn had learn a lot about what he had forgotten but still it was all like it happened to someone else. He started to think perhaps it was all some trick, perhaps he had been mistaken for one of his doubles and his real friends had left months ago believing they look the right Quinn. Things with Wade improved but Quinn still had trouble working with her, his feelings getting in the way. If it wasn't for seeing Ryan or that kiss things would've been a lot easier, but he couldn't let it go. No relationship while sliding. That what Wade told him, yet there she was with Ryan.

The others eventually told Quinn about missing the slide, a decision Quinn was very disappointed in to say the least, but it would also helped to mend a fence or two with Wade in the coming days. "What do you mean you missed the slide?" He shot back after the Professor told him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Mr Mallory, we had a decision, to leave you, which we all didn't want or split up which we were also against." The Professor calmly replied. "We made a united decision to stick together and as for withholding this from you, we decided for your own sake it was in your best interests."

Quinn slumped back onto the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. He looked up to see his friends all looking at him. "You should've left me, should've told me, I'm the reason you're stuck here and now the reason none of you will ever get home."

Wade's heart was in turmoil. She and Quinn weren't getting alone great, he was still hurt and she still held out hope that he would regain his memories and remember the accident and the fight. But she was in pain to see him like his, she wanted to comfort him, tell him she loves him but what would happen if he all of a sudden regained his memories? She had given up home for him and hoped it was the right decision. But these past few months had been so hard on them all that she wasn't all that sure if she made the right decision anymore.

"Q-Ball." Rembrandt said grabbing the boy's attention. "We all decided that home doesn't mean as much to us as it used to. We have been sliding for three years and discovered that as long as we are together we would be okay."

Quinn still knew it was the wrong decision, all his hard work for the past three years, two of which he couldn't remember was for nothing. He looked up at them. "Look guys, it was nice of you to do that for me but I don't deserve it. I stole your lives, ruin your lives, you should've left me." He responded.

The Professor was amazed at how much blame the boy had, even now that the sliding adventure was over. "Mr Mallory, you have not ruin nor stole our lives. Quite the contrary, we have discovered many aspects of life we never would in our own little worlds back home."

"He's right Q-ball, you've improved our lives." Rembrandt added.

Quinn looked over to Wade. He knew that wasn't true at least not for all of them. "Maybe for you two." He said referring to the two older men getting up. "I'm going to go to bed." He told them and left the room.

Wade just watched him go. She couldn't help but also feel as hurt as he was with the situation. He blamed himself for her misery, if only he came back to her admitted he loved her and wanted a relationship with her then everything would work out. But right now they just had trouble reaching each other, talking to each other something friends much less two people in love shouldn't have a problem with.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Rembrandt remarked.

The Professor nodded. "Indeed, he will come to terms with it, he just needs time."

The days continued to roll on with Wade and Quinn spending much time together. Wade like she had been since his return home had been taking Quinn to familiar places and sights which they together shared when they were back home or visited during their time sliding. Today it was golden gate park, where they arrived on their last slide.

"We landed right here Quinn." She said pointing to the ground. "Over there the Professor was landed on by Rembrandt again."

Quinn smiled. "I can believe that, you sure something isn't going on between those two?" He joked.

Wade giggled. The last few days, oddly enough especially after they told him about missing the slide, they were getting along much better. She found he actually enjoyed her company again and was smiling again, joking with her and even teasing her on the odd occasion something she hadn't seen since before the accident. Her earlier doubts about perhaps making the wrong decision while still there were fading fast, this was the Quinn she remembered even if he still couldn't remember much. "Well I think Remmy's girl and the woman the Professor is seeing might be a bit worried if there was."

Quinn smiled back, a fake smile. "Yeah trust those two, I'm out of it for a while and they both pull in the ladies." He noticed the glum look on her face but ignored it. He still wasn't sure about her. He knew how he felt but her? She seemed strangely compassionate towards him since he awoke but still had things he needed to work out, the foremost was his memories. "So how did I land?" He asked. It had been so hard not knowing parts about his life. Especially at the dinner table, the three of them would talk about past adventures and he would just listen, listen to adventures that he couldn't even remember as if they were just a bunch of doubles he was with.

Wade smiled at the memory of their landing. "You were such a gentlemen Quinn." She beamed at him. "You came out before me, according to the others you collided with that bench." She said pointing to the park bench only a meter away.

"That must've hurt." He commented.

Wade nodded. "It didn't stop you getting to your feet and catching me when I came out after you. Nor did it stop you giving me a soft landing." She remarked retelling the story.

Quinn sat down on the bench.

Wade could see he was troubled and sat down beside him. "You okay?" She asked genuinely concerned for his well being.

He looked over to her. "I suppose." He softly replied then looked back down to his feet.

Wade knew he was in denial about something, he needed a friend and even with their up in the air future she wanted to be that friend. "You know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you… We're best friends after all aren't we?"

He nodded. "Yeah… It's just so frustrating you know." He started.

With a sympathetic smile from Wade he continued. "I have two years missing, can't remember a thing." He sighed. "You guys are always talking about these adventures and people I can't even remember. Names like Logan, Diggs, Trevor and I don't have a clue who they are. I can't even match a name to a face."

Wade put her hand on his. "I know it ain't easy, but we will get through this… Together."

"I hope so." He sighed. "I can't live like this, can't live with a gap in my memory. I don't even know how much further my friendships with the three of you progressed, I barely know Rembrandt and he seems to treat me like a brother."

Wade weakly smiled. "We grew closer yes." She responded but decided to leave any information about the two of them out. "We all became a family, you and me, the Professor and Remmy."

Quinn nodded. "That's the thing I can't remember it, none of it. It's like I am living the life of one of my doubles." He explained. "I don't even know if my thoughts or feelings towards any of you changed. Or my thoughts of myself… even the timer that's now useless can't give me any comfort as it's not the one I created, the one we started out with."

Wade knew he was having difficulty with all this, but didn't know it was like this, thinking he was living his double life. "Quinn, we still have to hold out hope your memories will return. It's still a very good chance they will we just need to keep working at it." She patted his hand. "Together we will break through the barriers, find those memories you've lost."

"I know." He sighed. "It's just been three months since I woke and I am giving up hope they are still there. Hell it's been over half a year since I fell into that coma and I can't even remember the accident or why I was out walking alone."

Wade knew very well what the reason was. But the three sliders had decided not to tell Quinn, let him remember on his own. Wade didn't want to start a relationship with him only to have him remember his memories later and despise her because of it. She stood up. "I won't give up Quinn and you can't either." She responded.

Quinn solemnly nodded with a weak smile. He knew she was right, he had to keep trying, for their sake as well as his own. He lost his memories but they lost a friend, a family member.

"Come on let's get back home. We have Remmy's and the Professor's girls coming over for dinner and we have a lot of cooking to get done." She said after his non-verbal response.

Quinn stood up. "Thanks Wade."

"For what?" She asked.

He smiled. "For being a good friend… I don't know if I told you this before, if I have I can't remember but what else is new. But I couldn't have done without you on this trip especially now that I am half of what I was."

Wade sadly smiled. The Professor told her that on the night of the accident but hearing it from Quinn meant a whole lot more. "You're not half Quinn, just missing a few memories, that's all. Plus I am glad you brought me along I haven't regretted it for a minute."

Quinn looked at her with a straight face. "Now I know that ain't true." He responded.

She grabbed his hands. "Quinn I would be lying if I say I didn't miss my family, but since we started sliding I have given it a lot of thought and loosing my best friend, not knowing if he is alive or dead would've been worse. At least I know my family are okay not sliding out there somewhere."

Quinn weakly smiled at her, the woman who is his best friend and the one out of this odd family who had helped him out the most in his ordeal. He nodded at her. "Let's go… I need to show you how bad my cooking really is." He joked.

Wade laughed. "Oh I don't know if I want to see or in fact taste that." She teased as they left the park.

The night turned out relatively well. Nadine, the Professor's friend and Shannon Rembrandt's girl enjoyed the evening getting to know their friend's rather unusual family. They were all seated around a circular table, Nadine next to the Professor on his right and Rembrandt on his left who had Shannon on his right. There was a gap and then there was Wade with Quinn on her right.

The Professor unleashed a booming laugh. "Indeed Mr Brown that was quite an experience."

Quinn sadly smiled. He couldn't remember that experience, one of many he couldn't remember. It really depressed him the more they discussed times he had forgotten. He couldn't blame them really as it wasn't their fault he didn't remember. It was his. Like always he put on his 'It does bother me' face but one on the table had always been able to read him like a book and didn't buy it.

"You okay." Wade whispered into his ear. She could see as always when they retold adventures that he couldn't remember how depressed he got listening to them.

He looked over and simply nodded and gave her a weak smile to try and convince her which never worked.

Shannon spoke up. "Remmy has explained this to me but I still find it a little unusual. The four of you aren't related?" She asked.

The Professor nodded. "That is correct. We have learnt that family isn't about genetics or blood but rather how you feel." He responded impressing Nadine to no end.

"Wow Max, I didn't know you were so… romantic." She beamed causing smiles and a few chuckles from the group.

"The Professor is just a big softy a heart." Wade added.

The Professor rather embarrassed at the scene simply coughed. "Um yes… I supposed I have been spending too much time with you and Mr Brown Miss Welles." He responded.

Quinn smiled at the Professor comment.

Shannon once again spoke up. "I still find it difficult to believe there are other Earth's and other versions of me out there." She said looking at the group.

"It's nothing like when you meet them, especially for the first time." Rembrandt responded.

The Professor laughed. "Indeed Mr Brown, some of your doubles caused us quite a bit of hassle."

Rembrandt not taking offence grinned. "I wouldn't talk Professor. If we rated you according to many of your doubles we would've had you dead and buried a long ago." He defended himself with.

Wade laughed. "Yeah Professor, while my double was a freedom fighter, yours racked up with the soviets as a Citizen General." She added.

Quinn laughed. That was their first slide and one he actually remembered. "I remember that." He said finally finding a story he could join in. He didn't know if it was Wade's intention or not but was glad to be able to. "You should've seen Remmy's face on the people's court on that world Shannon. If it wasn't so serious I would've been in stiches."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Q-ball." Rembrandt responded. "Your doubles would've had to be the worst. How many times did we get in trouble because you were mistaken for one of them?" He asked.

Quinn could just see they were going to dig something out he didn't remember and decided to try and retreat from the conversation. "I wouldn't be able to remember." He dryly replied.

The four Sliders became quiet.

Nadine noticed the look on the face of this rather bizarre family and decided to bring up something other than their past adventures. "Quinn?" She asked causing Quinn to look. "Have you ever been on television before or perhaps into the mall on Cherry Ave?" She didn't know how but she knew his face.

Quinn shrugged. "Not that I can remember." He truthfully answered.

Shannon took a good look at Quinn. She too had the feeling of déjà vu when looking at him all evening. "You know, he does have a familiar face." Shannon agreed leaning against Rembrandt.

"I might just have one of those faces." Quinn said brushing it off. He knew for certain he didn't have a double here so it ruled that out. Plus half of his time here he was in hospital in a coma and since he awoke he'd never had gone anywhere near Cheery Ave.

It then came to Nadine, like a flash of a camera or a card coming out of an ATM. "I remember now, you were that young man in that accident back a while ago."

Shannon looked at her. "Which one, there has been a few this past year?" She asked. It wasn't a good year for San Francisco, they had Quinn's accident, a bus crash a few months later a four pile stack a couple of months after that and finally a traffic accident on the bridge only last week.

Nadine looked over to Shannon. "You know the one with the truck that crashed into the park on Chaney Street. Quinn here looks exactly like the young man who threw himself in the way to save those children."

"Yeah that was him actually." Wade responded with a half smile holding Quinn's arm for support. She was proud of what he did, saving those children but it had made their lives so hard. Before that accident that night she thought that by now they may be well into a relationship perhaps even made it home.

Both women sadly smiled at Quinn, admiring the man for this selfless act that saved those poor little children from death.

"Quinn, that was so brave, rescuing those poor children like that." Nadine said smiling at the man her Professor thought of as a son. The Professor always spoke very highly of Quinn, stating on more than one occasion that he wished Quinn was his own son as that was how he felt towards him.

Shannon nodded. "I remember it now." She remembered it quite well, as one of her friends nephews were one of the children in the playground that day. "Because of your warning one of my friend's nephews managed to get away before the truck hit. Didn't you get pretty badly injured?" She asked.

"Yeah he did." Rembrandt answered for Quinn, his arm around Shannon's shoulder. "He fell into a coma for four months."

Quinn not liking all the attention finally spoke. "It doesn't really matter I can't remember any of it so it was as if it was someone else." He replied. He never liked being called a hero, or brave or any of that. He felt that one shouldn't be congratulated for doing the right thing and the fact he didn't remember any of it made it feel like it wasn't him at all and felt wrong taking the credit for it. "One shouldn't be congratulated for doing the right thing, that's how I feel about it anyway."

That single comment unknowingly to him gave him more credit. Wade especially admired him for his opinion and gentle rubbed his arm, something not missed by him but ignored it.

The Professor entered the conversation as he could see how troubled the young man was. "Quinn lost two years of memories due to that accident." He announced to their visitors. "He has been unable to recall the accident or anything else dating back for a duration of roughly 24 months from the time when the accident occurred."

Quinn who was finding it difficult all evening watching the group rose from his seat. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me." He said then left heading for his bedroom.

The entire group just looked around confused. "I'll go see him." Wade announced. She and Quinn had become close the last couple of days, and she was worried about him especially about what he said in the park earlier that day.

Rembrandt, who had noticed the uneasiness of the boy all evening thought it might be something other than his lost memories causing his rather sudden departure and decided to help. "Nah sweetheart allow me." He responded. "I think Q-ball needs a man to man if you get my drift."

Wade while a little confused by what he meant nodded. "Okay Remmy."

"I won't be long." He noted and left following Quinn. He approached Quinn's room and tapped on the door.

"Yeah?" A muffled response came from the other side.

Rembrandt took that as an offer to enter and stepped in seeing Quinn holding the timer sitting on his bed. "Hey man you okay?" He asked.

Quinn knew his rather sudden departure would draw attention but he needed to get out of there. He looked up at his friend. "Yeah as good as I have been since I almost became pavement pizza." He responded trying to crack a joke.

It was something Remmy considering the circumstances didn't find amusing and ignored it. "You want to tell me what's up? I'm guessing this is something more than your memories."

Quinn sighed. He knew he had to tell him, tell someone. It wasn't really something he could talk about with Wade. "Thanks Remmy." He responded.

Rembrandt sat down on a chair that was against the wall. "So?" He asked.

"So!" Quinn responded. He didn't know how to start this, where did he start?

Rembrandt decided to encourage the boy along and jumped right into the heart of the matter. "It's Wade isn't it?" He asked. Getting a nod from Quinn he continued. "You still love her don't you?"

"Yeah… But I'm not the Quinn she knew." He responded. "I'm the Quinn from her past the one she knew from home."

"Look man." Rembrandt answered. "I know she is holding out for you… Waiting for your memories to return."

This caught Quinn's attention.

Rembrandt noticed this and moved forward. "Why do you think every other guy who's made a pass on her she's shoved away?" He asked. Quinn just shrugged. "She loves you. Things have been hard on both of you. I could see how hard it was for you at the table, being the only single man there but still having the love of your life right next to you."

Quinn didn't know what to do. "Yeah but I don't feel worthy of her feelings. Firstly I stole her away from her family and home and secondly I am not the Quinn she loves, not the one who risked his life to save those kids."

Rembrandt got up and sat down next to him on the bed. "Look man. You want to know what I think?" He asked.

Quinn nodded. A second opinion never hurt any one.

Rembrandt gave Quinn his advice. "Deep down you're the same man, the same Q-ball a few less memories and experiences yes but at the core you're the same." He answered and seeing the boy was unconvinced he continued. "I remember lottery world, you made sure we were all out and for your troubles got a bullet in the shoulder and almost bought the farm. That was the same Quinn that jumped in the line of that truck and saved those two little boys."

Quinn continued to roll the timer around in his hands as it continued its count up to 29 years. "I guess." He muttered. "But the thing is do… I mean did I back before the accident feel about her the same as I do now?" He asked. "I've got no idea."

Remmy patted him on the back he knew very well he did but like the others made an agreement to keep that and why Quinn was out walking the afternoon of the accident quiet. "As far as I see it, what do you feel now?" He asked. "There is no certain way of knowing weather you will get your memories back, chances are you might not."

"I just don't want to hurt her." Quinn admitted. The last thing he wanted was to be with her then regain his memories to discover he didn't. "What if I don't feel the way I do now if and maybe when I get my memories back? Last thing I want is to make up one morning with my memories back to realize I don't love her." He explained.

Rembrandt nodded, he knew very well that if he was in that situation he would be thinking the same thing.

"I'm also thinking it might be better if I let her go, rebuild the sliding machine if that's possible and just leave." Quinn added.

Rembrandt like the Professor knew Quinn hadn't given up on home. In Quinn's eyes he had only been gone just over a year and still held out on returning home someday. "Look man, the choice weather or not you start anything with her is your own business. But I wouldn't wait around too long." He warned. "You've got a shot at happiness, Wade's a great girl. One that would never hurt you on purpose and will stick with you through thick and thin. You both love each other here and now and that's what matters." He explained to the younger man. "As for this sliding business just forget it. I know sliding is still new to you and all but we have all learnt to live with the fact this is home now. None of us blame you for it in fact both the Professor's and my lives are better for it."

Quinn weakly smiled. "And Wade's?" He asked not convinced. He still couldn't help but blame himself for what he did to her life. He could see the misery in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. "She has no one." He added.

"She has you man, she told me as long as she has you she will be okay." He responded. "She even said you're the thing she misses most from home."

Quinn nodded. He remembered many of the great times they had back home like going to the movies, having ice-cream and even that party he went to with her as her date after she broke up with her ex boyfriend. He too found the best part from home was sitting out at that table, the person he spent most of his days with. He had some thinking to do. "Thanks Remmy, I think I will turn in… I have some thinking to do." He stated.

Remmy smiled and got up. "No worries Q-ball… If you need someone to talk to, come to me okay?"

Quinn nodded.

Rembrandt patted him on the back and left. He sure hoped Quinn would make the right decision. Both he and Wade deserved some happiness, considering everything they had been through these past years and especially the past 7 months. Returning to the table, he discovered as he entered all eyes were on him.

"How is he?" Wade asked. It was obvious to everyone that she was worried about him.

Nadine could see clearly that both the two young people at the table, who were at the table cared deeply for each other, more than just friends as they were introduced to her as. She had met Wade once before as the Professor introduced her when he asked her around for coffee and was surprised that such a young, beautiful and caring girl was single. She now knew the reason behind that she was waiting for the man she loved to come back to her, to regain his memories.

Rembrandt put a hand on Wade's shoulder. "He will be fine. I gave him a few things to think about." He responded. "He's turned in for the night." As the others looked away taking snips of wine or returning to discussion Rembrandt whispered into Wade's ear. "I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you are sharing a room tomorrow night." He whispered into her ear making her blush.

Quinn looked around he went to sleep didn't he? He thought he did, but then why is he wide awake and what was that thing buried in the ground? He heard a voice and turned around, the others were with him, Wade still had brown hair but he could see himself standing there next to the Professor and there was a stranger, the man who spoke.

"Who did this? Who brought the Manta to its knees?" The stranger asked.

Quinn looked around as he heard his own voice, but he hadn't spoken. It was the other Quinn. "I guess… I did."

Quinn looked back as he heard the stranger's voice again.

"The Kromaggs aren't going to like this. Not one bit. They will avenge this loss with merciless ferocity." The stranger answered.

Quinn shook his head and rubbed his temples. He knew the Kromaggs, he knew that name. The surroundings and people faded and soon he was somewhere else. He saw himself, in a room at the Dominion. He watched as his other self moved over and pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Quinn asked speaking into the phone.

"He won't let me go… He won't…" Said the voice on the other end, it was Wade's voice. "Gonna die, Quinn… S'only way… Slide… Remember me…"

Quinn's eyes were on the scene as he watched himself attempting to speak into the phone but was interrupted. "Shush shush… Just listen… If you get home… Tell my mother… Don't want to… Got to… Die…"

Quinn watched as the other him started to panic. "Wade! Just hang on. I'm coming! I'm coming right now!" Quinn watched as the other him replied into the phone then slamming it down and ran out the door.

Quinn remained still and quiet as he watched the other him go. He remembered that, but that… That happened a year ago didn't it? But he lost his memories, how could he remember that? Was this just a dream?

Then suddenly like before everything started to get misty, burly and started to change. It started to get white and soon he was standing in white mist. He looked up to see himself, another Quinn roughly the same age as he is now with his father?

Quinn watched himself, he remembers this, it's happened before. It didn't happen all that long ago.

"Dad?" The other Quinn asked as Quinn watched on.

"Hello son." Mike Mallory replied as he disappeared into the white fog and moments later, reappeared. "Go for long." He yelled throwing a football.

Quinn caught it then dropped it.

"What did I always say?" Mike asked looking at his son.

The other Quinn smiled as he picked it up. "If you can touch it you can catch it." He answered.

The image suddenly out of nowhere faded like it did before, leaving only Quinn and his father. The other Quinn and all the surroundings disappeared.

Mike turned to look at Quinn. "Hello son, it's good to see you again."

Quinn was stunned. His father was talking to him, last time this happened he was dead. "Dad… Am I dead?"

Mike smiled. "No son, but you were gone for a long time. You came back early, you have forgotten a lot."

Quinn started to feel tears in the corners of his eyes. It had been so difficult, so difficult not knowing what he had done or what he felt before the accident. "I was in a coma dad…"

"I know son." Mike interrupted with a smile. "You came back incomplete… Now it's time for you to regain what you lost."

Quinn nodded understanding he was starting to remember. "Dad?" He asked.

"Yes son?" Mike replied.

"Will I ever see Mom again? Will I ever get us all home?" Quinn asked. He felt equally as bad for his mother as he did for Wade. Both had lost everything, Wade her family and his mom lost him, her only child and last direct family member.

Mike walked over and pulled his son into a hug. "You will see your mother again, when it's time for the three of us to be together once more." He responded holding his son. Pulling away he looked into Quinn's eyes. "Quinn… It's time to let go… Sliding let it go."

Quinn shook his head. "But mom… Wade's parents…"

"They will be fine." Mike interrupted knowing how hard this was for this son. "They have accepted it. Your friends have accepted it now it's your turn." He smiled at his son. "You've grown into a fine man, always putting others first. Right now you need to think about yourself, think about you and your friends… have a life again."

Quinn solemnly nodded.

"You have what you need on this Earth, you know that." Mike continued moving away. "I will be watching over you son… We will see each other again… when it's your time."

"Dad?" Quinn stretched out to reach him but his father vanished right before him like a ghost.

Quinn looked around at the now empty dark room. His dad was right he had to let sliding go. He was the only one holding onto it, even Wade had let it go. He slowly started to feel drowsy and fell to the ground as if he was drugged and drifted off to sleep.

What felt like moments later Quinn opened his eyes. He sat up. He was in his bed the bed that he had been sleeping in for months now. The sun was shining through the window, it was morning. It was strange he remembered it all, the accident, his time recovering the thoughts and feeling he had during that difficult time and now all those adventures the other spoke about it was all there. It took a moment for it to click. "It's all back." He quietly said as he jumped out of bed.

He opened the door, not even getting dressed and left. He knocked on Wade's door, he knew out of them all she was the one that would be the happiest to hear this and she after all her hard work deserved to know first. With no answer he slowly opened it but the room was empty.

"Where is she?" He said frustrated turning around and entering the lounge room. As usual Rembrandt was lying on the couch eyes glued to the television screen.

"Hey Q-ball." Rembrandt said noticing the boy entering the room. To him, the boy seemed different, apart from walking around in boxers and no shirt on he seemed different more happy. Must've been the talk last night?

Quinn smiled down at him. "Hey Cryin man." He responded. "Have you seen Wade this morning?"

Rembrandt grinned. "I see you've done a bit of thinking after out talk?"

Quinn patted him on the arm. "Yeah man, thanks for that it was quite a night." He felt a little wrong holding this back but right know he felt Wade was the first that should know. "Wade?"

"Oh yeah man, in the Kitchen." Rembrandt responded grinning. "Good luck, though you ain't going to need it."

"Thanks Remmy." Quinn replied then headed off to the kitchen.

Rembrandt watched him go. "Well it's about time." He thought then returned this attention to the television giving them some privacy.

Quinn poked his head in to see Wade, hovering over the bench cooking breakfast. He could smell the toast cooking and could see the carton of eggs on the table. As he entered his presence attracted her attention. "Hey Quinn, want some breakfast?" She asked.

Quinn could see in her eyes how tired she was, not from the lack of sleep, well maybe a bit from not getting enough sleep, probably worrying about him. But what he really saw was how tired of life she had become. Losing all those she cared about, her family, her home and for a good long time him as well.

"Not right now." He answered with a grin. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. At that moment he knew their lives of sliding was all for this. The random lifestyle, the dangers, the wonders and the family they formed. It was all worth it and now this was home, the adventure was over.

"You okay Quinn?" She asked pulling away from him. She didn't know what to think. Last night he was so withdrawn, so upset. Wade thought he might do something that she couldn't bare to deal with but now he seemed so happy. Perhaps Rembrandt's talk helped him sort out a few things.

Quinn smiled down at her. "I am now thanks to Rembrandt's talk and a dream." He replied

Wade weakly smiled. "Oh, that's great, Remmy really has a way with picking people up when their down." Wade replied starting to ramble and remembering how Rembrandt had helped her so many times since they first met, especially since the fight that caused all her problems to start.

Quinn looked her up and down. She was wearing her sleeping clothes, a white shirt and some rather short satin shorts. He grinned looking up at her and knew what he was about to say would get a positive reaction. "You know Wade I've been thinking." He teased

"What about?" She asked genuinely not having a clue what about. She was still taken back by his mood and body language. A hug, she hadn't received a hug from him in so long. He was sure different this morning but couldn't put her finger on it. And that grin what was that about?

He moved in closer to her. "Well you see as much as I love those shorts on you…" He said seeing a smile form on her face and a rather red face appearing. "I think that short skirt you were wearing on the day of the accident has grown on me."

Wade's face went from a small embarrassed smile to a huge smile that lit up her face. "You… You remember?" She stammered dropping the butter she had now once held in her hand. Was this true is Quinn finally back?

Quinn still bearing the grin nodded. "Yeah I sure do. All of it, the skirt, the accident and the fight." He answered. "I'm so sorry about what I said Wade…"

Wade cut him off. "Quinn." She squealed pulling him towards her into a hug.

Rembrandt came running in. "What the hell." He yelled hearing her squeal.

The Professor came barging out of the bathroom. "What in blue blazes is all the yelling?" He bellowed.

Any other time Wade and even Quinn would be in stiches at the two older men and their rather sudden fright. But this time emotions were running high and it was basically ignored by the younger pair.

Wade with tears in her eyes looked over to them. "It's Quinn." She answered.

Both older men confused at the situation just looked at one another and then back at her. Of course it was Quinn, he hadn't grown a second head as her reaction seemed to them was indicating.

"Of course it is Miss Welles." The Professor responded patronizing her.

"No, I mean its Quinn, he remembers." She responded with tears still flowing down her face and still with her arms around his neck.

Rembrandt smiled at the scene. Was it true? Was Q-ball finally back? "Q-ball this true? You remember?" He asked astounded.

Quinn finally being released from Wade's grip turned around. "It's me Cryin Man. I remember it all, these last months and everything back till when I was a kid. I remember meeting my younger self, the Kromaggs and how you all tricked me into thinking Wade committed suicide. Something which, I still haven't forgiven you all for by the way." He answered smiling.

"Alright, Q-ball's back." Rembrandt burst out as he pulled Quinn in giving him a hug.

The Professor was the next to welcome the young man back. "Mr Mallory it's so good to have you back." And before Quinn knew it he was in a bear hug with his old physics Professor.

"Thanks guys, it's good to know who I am again and what I'm thinking and feeling." He responded as he was released from the Professors emotional attack. He looked down at Wade. "And thank you Wade, for everything… Especially putting up with me for so long and sticking with it when it was easier to just give up."

Wade who was wiping her tears away smiled. "It was nothing Quinn." She responded.

Rembrandt and the Professor both shared a look. Both knowing it would be easier if they weren't there went back to their previous locations, the lounge room and bathroom respectively.

Quinn bent down till he was at eye level with her. "Wade no it wasn't. It must've been hard."

She weakly smiled.

"I am so sorry for all of this, if I kept my cool and didn't storm out none of this would've happened." He remarked. "It just hurt so badly that I needed to get out but I should've known better, know that you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

Wade nodded. "I didn't mean to hurt you Quinn… If anything please believe that." She responded as new tears formed.

Quinn smiled starring into her brown eyes. "I do Wade. I could never stay angry at you. You're my best friend."

Wade sighed when he stopped. So he had made his decision, she hurt him too much for him to love her. After all these months hoping it wasn't so she now knew the truth. She now knew he didn't love her and being his best friend was all she was going to get.

Quinn seeing her mind tricking over thought it was about time to drop a bombshell. "Wade Rembrandt talked to me last night, filled me in on a few hidden truths, well hidden to me at least."

She looked up, Quinn obviously grabbing her attention.

"Wade I love you." He said dropping his bombshell. "I have since Soviet world when I thought I lost you. Why did you think I reacted as I did when I woke up in the hospital and saw you and Ryan kissing? Or any other time you were with another man like the time with Derek? I reacted like I did because I was jealous, jealous you wanted them and not me."

Wade was still trying to process what he said. He loved her? Was it true or was she just hearing what she wanted to hear? She tried to speak but had no words, nothing came out.

Quinn seeing the state of shock he put her in smiled. "That's right Wade I love you, if you want me I'm here, all you need to do is take me." He said opening his arms to her but not moving forward. It was up to her if she wanted to take the next step or not.

It took her a moment to realize he was giving himself to her as she was still shocked at his admittance of his feelings. She starred at his face then down to his open arms then up into his eyes. It was in his eyes she saw the Quinn she loved, and echoed in those eyes was his love for her. Regaining her composure after the shock of a lifetime she fell into him arms wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Quinn." She said. "I love you two, I'm so sorry I pushed you away."

"Shush honey." He said. "What's past is past, let's just move on." He soft said into her ear. As they separated he smiled at her. "Oh and to answer your question, I know it's pretty late but I love your legs."

Wade felt the blood rushing into her cheeks and Quinn chuckled. "Perhaps I should get Rembrandt in here you're the one that looks like a tomato now." He laughed.

She smiled and laughed a bit herself looking up to his face. "Why is he always right about us?" Wade asked.

"Who? Rembrandt?" He asked more than a little confused.

She smiled and nodded. "The night of our fight Remmy said we were going to share a room and we did in the hospital and he said we would share a room tonight when he came back from talking to you last night."

Whoa a room already? Though he was not against the idea and considering they had shared beds before in various hotel rooms out of necessity it wasn't such a big step not for them. "The Professor isn't the only wise old man under this roof." Quinn laughed.

"No he's not." Wade agreed pulling Quinn down for a kiss, the first of their new relationship.

Things started to move on after that morning. Quinn and Wade finally got what they both had wanted for years, each other. The Professor managed to get Quinn a research position at the University which Quinn prospered at and Wade published a book, Parallel Dimensions: The Hitchhikers Guide to Parallel Earth's, based on their adventures and published as fiction. It was a huge success and she became a well known writer.

Rembrandt after discovering like the others that he had no double on this world started his music career back up. He became an over night success, doing both R&amp;B and Blues music trying something new. All this classics like Cry like a man, Tear in my Fro, Tears on my pillow and Weeping Wall of Tears were successes and he also tried his hand at a few new songs.

The Professor eventually became the head of the physic's department at the University of California and proud of his new post. Together he and Quinn, working at the same place would spend many lunchtimes together discussing various physic equations and theories like they did during their times at sliding.

On Christmas day that year the group including Shannon and Nadine shared the day together at the Sliders place. For the Sliders it was a much better Christmas than last year, considering Quinn was in a coma at that time but this year it became a Christmas to remember as there was more than one big announcement made.

"Hey guys there's something I need to discuss." Rembrandt announced bringing the room which only moments ago was full of discussion to a stand still.

Wade looked up at her friend. "What's up Remmy?" She asked. She could see he was a little nervous.

"Ah well you see, I was wondering how you all felt with me moving out?" He asked. "Shannon here has asked me to move in with her."

The smiles from his companions gave him is answer.

"That's great Remmy, I'm so happy for you." Wade beamed moving over to give him a hug.

"Thanks sweetheart." Rembrandt responded.

Quinn was at Wade's heels and gave Rembrandt a pat on the back. "Way to go Cryin Man." He said then looked over to Shannon. "You're one lucky woman." He said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Quinn." She responded knowing quite well that Quinn was right.

Rembrandt took Shannon's hand and smiled. "I'm the lucky one." He responded. "Thanks Q-ball."

The Professor and Nadine were the next and last to offer their congratulations. After a few moments the Professor had his own announcement. "Mr Brown, your announcement seems to parallel my own." He admitted. "Nadine here has also asked me to move in with her and considering how I feel I wanted to run it by the three of you." He said looking at his Sliding companions.

"Professor, this is your life and your decision." Quinn replied. "If you want to move in with Nadine, then go for it."

Wade and Rembrandt both nodded.

The Professor smiled and moved over to Quinn and Wade. He put a hand on both their shoulders. "Its just I feel like I am abandoning both of you."

Wade gave him a hug and after letting him go spoke her thoughts. "Professor, Quinn and I will be fine." She admitted. "In fact the land lord contacted us a few days ago and said he was putting this place up for sale and wanted to offer us the chance to buy it if we wanted to."

"I see." The Professor noted. This made his decision even harder as soon they may not have a roof under their heads. "So you are alright with this, with the upcoming sale and all?" He asked looking at the pair.

Quinn nodded taking Wade's hand into his. "It is Professor. We actually went down to the bank that day." He responded. "Both Wade and I had a feeling you and Remmy were thinking of moving out."

"Some surprise." Rembrandt chuckled.

Wade smiled at him as Quinn continued. "With my job and the success of Wade's book we are able to get a loan to buy this place." He explained.

"Won't this residence be a bit big for the two of you?" The Professor asked. A four bedroom house for just two seemed a bit big for the young pair.

Wade smiled up at Quinn as she put her arm around his waist. Quinn looked down at her also smiling. "Go on you tell them, I know you've been busting too." Quinn whispered to her.

Wade looked over to her friends, she'd been waiting to say this since she found out and told Quinn herself. "Actually it's the perfect size." She replied with a huge smile. "I found out a week ago that I'm pregnant." She announced.

The silence was deafening, the look on everyone's face priceless. They all turned too Quinn as if to get a confirmation on the news. "It's true." He added with a grin from cheek to cheek.

The silence that once held the room as if it was displaced out of time ended, replaced with an outburst of cheers and congratulations.

"Congratulations you two." The Professor boomed at the young pair.

Nadine was at his side and gave Wade a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She announced.

Remmy gave Quinn a pat on the back. "Way to go Q-ball." He beamed then pulled Wade in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you sweetheart, you're going to make a great mother." He said.

Wade after being released smiled at him. "And you a great uncle Remmy." She said.

He smiled back and Quinn gave him a nod agreeing with the title.

Shannon gave them both hugs and then Quinn turned to the Professor and Nadine. "Wade and I have been thinking and we hope you don't mind if we have our child referring to you two as his or her grandparents."

Both their faces lit up, especially the Professor's. He pulled his former student into an embrace, as Nadine did with Wade.

"Mr Mallory, I would be honoured." The professor responded with much happiness in his voice.

Wade could've sworn she saw a tear in the Professor's eye but purposely neglected to mention it not wanting to ruin the special occasion. She was just happy with all the good news that had been made over the past few minutes. Not knowing that Quinn later than evening had an equally big announcement he would make.

"Have you decided on any names?" Shannon asked Wade as everyone returned to their seats with only Quinn standing next to Wade.

Wade smiled. "Actually we already have them already picked out." She admitted putting her arm back around Quinn's waist.

Rembrandt, who must've been the happiest after Wade and Quinn themselves couldn't hold in his excitement. "Well come on you two spill it." He said.

Quinn laughed at his friend's impatience. "If it's a girl, it's going to be Kelly after Wade's sister." He answered.

"And if it's a boy?" Nadine asked.

Wade smiled. "Michael after Quinn's father." She responded still a firm grip on Quinn. Everything was going so well in her life, at last everything was perfect and she couldn't be more happy, or so she thought as baby talk started up, with all four of the sliders and The Professor's and Rembrandt's partners engrossed on various topics about parenthood.

Quinn allowing it to linger for a while decided, it was time for one more happy announcement. He had been putting this off for a number of weeks. When Wade told him about being pregnant and how happy she was he knew it was the right decision, now more than ever. Also Christmas, what a perfect time as he knew how much Christmas meant to Wade. "Wade?" He said grabbing her attention.

She smiled up. "Yes Quinn?" She could see he was a little nervous, knowing he was becoming a father was something big but that was all out in the open now.

Quinn could see the happiness in her eyes and her love for him. He knew what the answer was going to be but was still nervous as hell. "Well I've been putting his off for weeks." He admitted. "And well I think now is the perfect time." He said not taking his eyes of hers as he had a hand in his pocket. "I still have a rather special Christmas present for you." He said

Wade smiled. "Really?" She asked excited. She always loved surprises especially at Christmas.

Quinn nodded and smiled. In front of everyone he fell to one knee and pulled out a small box opening it with a ring. "Wade Kathleen Welles, will you marry me?" He asked with a smile and looking into her brown eyes as if looking away meant she would say no.

The entire room fell silent not wanting to spoil this special moment for the young pair and honoured to have been able to witness this. They including Wade were all in a small case of shock. Not one of them expected this to happen when they got up this morning.

The one simple word out of Wade's mouth would be all that was needed to end the silence. It was a given considering her love for him and the new life they would be bringing into the world in 6 months time. "Yes, Quinn I will." She answered jumping into his arms and giving him a passionate kiss.

Cheering and applause erupted as Quinn put the ring on Wade's finger and again like before all present gave their best wishes and congratulations. Wade the happiest in the room beamed for the remainder of the day. Her wish, a wish she had had since childhood had finally come true. She was starting a family with a man she loved and was also going to be married to him.

**Epilogue **

They decided on a wedding date of only 3 weeks later. The Professor gave Wade away and Rembrandt was Quinn's best man with Shannon standing in as Wade's maid of honour. Many of Quinn's workmates and their partners came and a few friends Wade made like some of the nurses at the hospital attended. Wade Kathleen Welles that day became Wade Kathleen Mallory, something she so longed and hoped for and it was the happiest day of her life and made her feel that even though she was never getting home that it didn't matter as she now had what she really wanted in life, Quinn her new husband and soon a child.

Several months after Quinn and Wade's wedding Rembrandt and Shannon announced that they two were getting married. And preparations started again.

5 months after her wedding to Quinn Wade gave birth to their first child, a girl that they named Kelly. Rembrandt and the Professor along with their partners not only got the title of Uncle/Aunt and Grandfather/Grandmother respectfully but were also named the girls godparents.

A month after Kelly Kathleen Mallory's birth Rembrandt and Shannon were married. It was a huge celebration, much larger than Quinn's and Wade's, but this was Rembrandt's wedding, the popular Cryin Man after all.

A year later the Professor and Nadine announced their own marriage and too were joined in holly matrimony several months later at roughly the same time as Wade discovered she was pregnant again having another daughter 7 months later. At this time Shannon too discovered she was pregnant and had a son, Rembrandt Junior who got the nickname RJ.

Quinn and Wade ended up having 5 children just as Quinn wished back on tremor world, he got his basketball squad. 3 girls and 2 boys, Kelly Kathleen, Amanda Kathleen, Michael Maximillian, Don Michael and Susan Kathleen all named after the family of their parents who they left behind.


End file.
